


Mending The Wounds

by catabek06



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Regret, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catabek06/pseuds/catabek06
Summary: One year after Zero Requiem, everyone who knew Lelouch watch 'the truth' a documentary of Lelouch’s journey to his death brought by C.C. One year after that, Lelouch finds himself in the past with support from the people he hadn't expected to be with him, in the past. Time Travel Fanfiction. Author does not make any profit from this story and Code Geass doesn't belong to him.Cross posted with fanfiction.net
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. Yearning For Death

Lelouch opened his eyes tiredly just like he had been doing in the last three months. Today was the day, the traitors would be ‘executed’ and more importantly for him, Lelouch vi Britannia would die, leaving a peaceful world behind him.

Many people would become more ambitious if they learnt their death was coming in two month and would try to improve their lives and leave their children a good life. Others would become depressed and would await death hopelessly, and perhaps many others would become paranoid and would try to stop their death fruitlessly and waste away their remaining lives. Lelouch vi Britannia couldn’t do any of those. He was being forced to act like someone he was not because of a plan. The real thing that was stomach wrenching was the fact that this was his plan. His greatest and biggest plan actually. After seeing his parents he had decided that if the world was going to be peaceful a man or a woman would have to be the hate of whole world. Some side would have to win. And here he was, the hate of whole world, the man who would lose the war today.

The plan was basic, he would claim himself the 99th emperor of Britannia and make the court approve by using his geass. A coup had happened but Suzaku took care of it and Lelouch made him his knight of zero as a ‘reward’ though he was to become the Knight of Zero eventually. The coup just made it more glorious, a man taking down four of the knights of the round, one of them being the knight of one, was unbelievable to common people but Lelouch wasn’t surprised his friend always was a demon when it came to physical powers. Lelouch abolished the numbers and areas system, integrating them to the empire directly. With that, he applied to UFN. He used his old academy as a decoy and trapped the world leaders there and made them his hostages. Seeing Kaguya cry was heart shattering for Lelouch. Then Schneizel decided to nuke Pentagon. Lelouch didn’t like or even know the entire family of his but having seen the destruction that damn F.L.E.I.J.A bomb knew how many casualties there could be other than the Imperial Family and nearly all of them were like this because of the way they grew in the palace and he honestly believed that they could be changed. Maybe he could not but Nunnally could. She could bring the best out of anyone. With that in mind he attacked Schneizel’s forces at Mt.Fuji. It could have been disastrous if Lelouch hadn’t kept the hostages on his flagship. He won against Schneizel and geassed him to serve Zero. Suzaku was one of the best pilots mankind could offer but he was no tactical genius, he would need Schneizel and if he happened to help, Li Xingke.

Nunnally opening her eyes was a shock for him. She had broken though Charles’ geass, he had smiled bitterly once he learnt that, she was strong than she appeared to be, Nunnally was always like that even when they were child. Using his geass against his sweet sister hurt his entire being. Then she fell though the stairs trying to stop him, leaving her there laying helplessly broke his heart and he wanted to carry her to safety while apologizing to her endlessly. He steeled his heart and sent a last sneer upon her before his tears started to fall. Then he left taking the Damocles’ key with him, he tried to act like he wasn’t hearing echoes of her curses for the week and the following week.

From then to now, all Lelouch felt was pressure and hate. He was surprising himself by not cracking open. For the two months he had been acting like a cartoonish bad guy and every second of it was torture. He had underestimated the world’s hate. Every man and woman looked at him with hate in their eyes. All of his siblings were dead leaving only Nunnally, Cornelia and Schneizel alive. Cornelia had decided to rebel against his rule, he only wished they could talk more. Euphy’s death hurt both of them. She was shocked when he revealed that he was Zero and even then she asked for his reasons. Lelouch only hoped that his death would bring her some peace and relief. Schneizel was dead for Lelouch. Nunnally choosing Schneizel instead of him hurt more than it should. Why wouldn’t she chose her elder brother when Lelouch was the devil? He tried not to think about it much but with each day all of his regrets had been playing in front pf him. He shouldn’t have joked about killing Japanese even if it was to prove a point. He should have spent more time with Shirley. How he missed her now. What would she think if she saw him like this? Would she hate him like others. That thought made his heart ache. He should have spent more time with Nunnally too, he wouldn’t be seeing his little sister? How would she look at his corpse Lelouch wondered. With hate or anger? Or perhaps she wouldn’t want to look at it. Nobody would like to look at a devil’s corpse.

Deception was a different thing than this, it meant showing a different face to others. This was sickening acting like someone he wasn’t. He wondered if Kallen felt like this while acting like a sickly girl in school. But at last the day he would die had come.

While making this plan he was thinking of punishing himself. The punishment would be death undoubtedly. Now it seemed to be the reverse now. Before, he wanted a future with Nunnally now he just wanted to escape from the hateful eyes. This would serve as a perfect revenge for Suzaku. Euphemia had died having her name tarnished and now the man who tarnished her name would die with the name ‘Demon Emperor’ added to his name. He seriously hoped his friend was happy with that.

He prepared himself for the pain that would be caused by the sword cutting though his heart and more importantly seeing his queen and sweet sister glaring hatefully to him. Even his self claimed wife would hate him. It was really depressing for him.

C.C had went to a church if what she told him was true. Lelouch was really glad she had stayed with him until this day. After Suzaku was considered ‘dead’ she had kept him company until the day of Zero Requiem.

The execution time was approaching quickly. The prisoners would be paraded around to show the strength of Britannian Empire. Even if he didn’t want to see his old friends being paraded around it was his decision, his plan that had pushed him and them to this positions. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and especially looked at his hand to see if it was not shivering. After making sure that it wasn’t he went outside, to his throne, his place of death.

Seeing Nunnally chained in that revealing dress, seeing his old friends chained in a cross… being betrayed by them was still a touchy subject for him. He could understand Ohgi, Tamaki or Chiba but his old teacher Tohdoh? Tohdoh knew of his hate for Britannia. If the problem was being used, they were using Zero to liberate Japan and he was using them to get his revenge on Britannia. He didn’t delve too deep into that. It didn’t matter who was right or wrong, what mattered was peace was on it’s way. The Black Knight’s hate wouldn’t diminish and they would curse his name every turn in their remaining lives.

It was ironic really, for every plan he had completed he felt happier and happier, now his greatest plan was coming altogether yet he hadn’t felt this bad in his entire life.

He sat on his throne and watched as the people hurled insults and curses to his name. He didn’t give the a reaction other than a smirk which angered them even more. He made sure to not make eye contact with the prisoners, his heart had been tarnished enough.

He wondered what Milly or Rivalz thought, they couldn’t remember Nunnally because of his damn father. He was sure Jeremiah would know the time to use his geass canceller on them. He hoped they would live great lives starting from today.

Just as the parade ended a masked figure appeared and ran towards him. He tried not to smile and act surprised. The knightmares took the standard procedure and started to shoot the masked man. Zero, surprising everyone who had known him and his real identity, dodged the bullets and leaped behind them. Jeremiah, his loyal soldier and one of the persons who knew his plan shouted at the soldiers, telling not to attack and he would take care of the attacker. Zero didn’t even bother fighting the cyborg, he used Jeremiah’s shoulder as a leap and landed on the start of the stairs leading to his throne.

Nunnally looked at the masked aggressor wonderingly, she oblivously knew the real Zero, he was standing on his throne looking shocked. Lelouch couldn’t see Suzaku’s face or eyes because of his mask but he just knew that Suzaku looked at his sister pityingly. After that brief second he leaped onto the stairs and got to the throne in almost inhumane speed. He smiled inside, Suzaku was truly an excellent soldier.

Lelouch screamed angrily as much as a man awaiting death could, “You mongrel!” then he pulled out his pistol to try to ‘shoot’ Zero. The funny thing was there was no clip in the gun, even if there was Suzaku could take him apart before Lelouch could even touch the trigger.

Zero unleashed his blade from it’s sheathe. It truly was a magnificent blade, perfect for killing the ‘Demon Emperor’. The blade shone in the sunlight before it went inside his heart. Lelouch hadn’t expected it to be painless but the pain was truly overbearing. With his last strength he held on Zero’s shoulder and whispered to his ear, “Thank you Suzaku, you were my best friend.” Lelouch could have sworn that he heard his friend sniffing but the mask’s voice mechanisms made it hard to hear.

He fell and slid, his body aching with every action it took unintentionally, onto his sister’s hands. He could see her mouth move but couldn’t understand anything she said. The pain was overwhelming him but he could hear her cries. She had understood their plan. That was bad but it was expected from his sweet sister. He smiled roughly, leave it to his sister to understand people. Lelouch opened his mouth and with a hoarse voice said, “Nunnally? I-I am so sorry. Thank you for being my sister.” He wasn’t even sure what he said, he just wanted to tell her something before he passed on, so he just rambled without being able to keep himself together.

He could feel Nunnally’s hot tears on his face as his eyes were closing, the pain was finally diminishing. Lelouch thought about Shirley and Euphemia, would he meet them? He hoped so but his chances were slim. ‘Shirley… am I coming to you?’ was the last thought of Lelouch vi Britannia the Demon Emperor and 99th Emperor of Britannian Empire as his eyes closed and his heart stilled.


	2. Moving Back?

Lelouch opened his eyes with a gasp. He was in a familiar environment. In the battle of Mt.Fuji, just before Schneizel revealed Nunnally was alive. He couldn’t understand it, wasn’t he dead? Then how could he see a dream? Time travel? Impossible, it wasn’t possible with even geass.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when Nunnally appeared on the screen like the last time. “Big brother, Suzaku... I am now your enemy.” He wanted to scream, yell, ask her why but he couldn’t show weakness against them. He smiled scornfully, never show any weakness what a load of bullshit. Lelouch looked at his side to see a black crow with weird looking pink eyes looking right through his soul. He froze, this crow wasn’t here last time. What was happening?

The crow spoke with a creepy broken voice,”ShE haS dyeD heR haiR reD.” Then it screamed with that damn creepy voice of it’s. Lelouch couldn’t hold himself then, he screamed too. He screamed and yelled at the world, at Nunnally, at the Black Knights, at Suzaku. Begging someone to help him, he screamed until his voice broke and his throat burned. They didn’t hear any of it. Finally he lost consciousness.

The first thing he did when he opened his eyes was breathing relentlessly trying to catch his breath. He was out of breath. But how could he be out of breath? He was dead definitely. He didn’t have a immortality code and a sword to heart would kill even a monster like Charles or Suzaku. Was this his punishment? Having to relive painful memories, truly the gods hadn’t been lenient with him. Now what? Shirley’s death? Euphy’s death? Or perhaps the betrayal of Black Knights? He didn’t want to see any of those. He just wanted to rest.

He came to his senses after laying on his bed for a unknown time. Wait a minute bed? Lelouch looked around to see where he was. This room, this decors, his old school equipment... This was his home at Ashford Academy! He got up from the bed and looked around once more to see if he was wrong and he wasn’t in there but this was definitely his old room. His heart started to beat rapidly, he pinched and punched himself. He was feeling, this wasn’t a dream. But how? How could he, a dead man, could be here? There was a calendar in his studying table. He took it with his shaking hands. It was a few days before he got his geass! This... This meant he traveled time. “What is the meaning of this?” he muttered to himself. Perhaps this was a good thing but would he be able to look at Nunnally’s face like nothing happened? Or Suzaku’s or Shirley’s? How could he act as if his sweet sister, who lived with him for ten years, didn’t throw F.L.E.I.J.A’s at him as if she was throwing pillows? How could he act as if Shirley didn’t die in his hands telling she would love him over and over again? How could he act as if Suzaku didn’t go to Charles and let him change Lelouch completely?

Shame filled ever ounce of his being as he remembered Julius Kingsley and his loyalty to Britannia and the emperor. He had started to remember his time as Julius Kingsley while he was the emperor and the only reason he didn’t confront Suzaku was that Zero Requiem was in place and it wouldn't even matter soon. Now though, his anger was at its peak point. The problem was he couldn't anything, Suzaku didn't even know Charles had a geass at this time. He took deep breaths to calm himself and, hoping Nunnally was still sleeping, left the room.

The bad news was Nunnally was awake. There weren't any good news. Nunnally was looking through the window, she had her back in front of Lelouch. But it was obvious that she heard him coming, Lelouch smiled bitterly, having her sight robbed from her had improved her other senses unbelievably. The most shocking factor of this day, which was saying something since he traveled time, was that Nunnally’s eyes were open. Her velvet eyes looking to him as if pained at his existence. "Big brother?" she asked her voice was so fragile he felt like she would shatter the moment he touched her.

He flinched as the damn crow's voice screamed inside his head again and again. "ShE haS dyeD heR haiR reD." his composition was broken as his legs buckled and his hand shook like leaves.

"Nunnally? Your eyes... How? Charles, Charles' geass?" he hoarsely asked or rambled, his fragile mind was already confused enough. The world shook and the last thing Lelouch saw before he passed out was Nunnally trying to come over his falling body with "Big brother!" on her lips.

When Nunnally woke up she found herself not being able to see. Why? Why couldn't she see? She tried opening her eyes only to realize something was stopping her opening eyes in her mind almost like... Charles' geass! She remembered how she broke though it the first time. It was tough but she was determined and managed to break though it once again.

Unfortunately it wasn't the same case with her legs as such she was only able to stand up for a second before she almost fell. Luckily for her, her wheelchair was just next to her bed. After sitting in the wheelchair and controlling her breath Nunnally looked around. She was at her old room. Her old home where she lived with her big brother Lelouch. How was this possible? Did she time travel? Did this mean that she could save Lelouch? She looked at the calendar, it was few days before all of the mess started. Tears gathered in her eyes, she tried to not let them through but few of them escaped her eyes and leaked though her cheeks. Watching the truth was hard, especially the last parts her heart broke when she heard Lelouch trying to call her only to see that she was dead or when she was revealed to be alive by Schneizel. Schneizel... Just his name was able to strike anger to her heart. He had manipulated her, misguided her.

She gritted her teeth as the saddest part came to her mind. She had believed him instead of Lelouch, who had taken care of her for ten years, who had carried her though a battlefield just to protect her. She had chosen him instead of Lelouch. Watching the parts where she was blind to see Lelouch being so afraid for her, he had leaved the most crucial battle in his rebellion just to come save her. Only if she was a better sister to him... Only if she was able to feel his stress... Seeing him so broken at the end of Zero Requiem had broken her heart. Seeing him so defenceless against the hate of the world, against her hate caused her head fall in shame.

She had said that he was the devil, that he was vile, that she hated him. How was she supposed to look at his face like it was all fine now? Her brother was a master at lying she realised and she had fallen at his lies just like he intended her to. How could she not suspect anything? Did she just miraculously forget living with him in the same house for ten years? How could she act as if this was how he was? She smiled bitterly, she had acted as if she wasn't his little sister. She slowly made her way to the frontal window of their home. She smiled a little at her wording. Even after all of the things that happened

A phone call took her out of her thoughts. It was a conference call. Nunnally frowned as it continued to ring. She finally decided to answer it and took it in her hand. "Nunnally? Do you hear me?" came the voice of Milly Ashford.

"Yes, I hear you Milly." she answered. Something was up, she didn't know who else was at the call but she had a feeling that it would be revealed soon.

"Say Nunnally, what did you dream of last night?" Milly asked. Nunnally frowned, she had a little theory and there was only one way to test it out.

"I saw that my big brother was dead Milly. He was killed by a man called Zero. What did you see?" the mood plummeted instantly.

"Oh I just saw that I was a news reporter. Kallen? You can speak up now that we know she is back too." this meant that Milly and Kallen were back too.

Kallen was straight to the point."Prez I contacted Ohgi, he is back too. Nunnally..." she seemed hesitant to speak but continued on. "Is-is he back too? I mean... Lelouch is he back?" Nunnally smiled thinly. She didn't know for now.

"I don't know Kallen. He is still sleeping. After he wakes up I will call you." Kallen told her that she would appreciate it but both of them knew even if she didn't call her Kallen would find a way to learn.

After she closed the call footsteps came from behind her. She breathed deeply. Nunnally knew those footsteps well. They were her brother's. She slowly turned around to face him. There he stood, her biggest mistake that she was going to fix. She would protect him no matter what, Nunnally swore to herself.

Lelouch looked exactly like she remembered him and from the truth's videos. He was evidently shocked by her eyes being open. He muttered something about Charles and his geass. At this Nunnally's eyes widened. He knew of Charles' geass! This meant he was back too. Before she could say anything other than "Big brother." he passed out from the shock. Nunnally could only watch in worry as he passed out. "Oh no, how am I going to put him in his bed? This way his body will ache all over when he wakes up." then somebody who was living with them came up inside her mind. "Sayoko! Sayoko can you come here please?" the Lamperouge family's ninja maid appeared instantly.

"My lady! Are we back in time? Your eyes are open." Sayoko asked excitedly. Nunnally smiled.

"Yes, can you help my brother to his bed. He passed out from seeing my eyes open." Nunnally explained. Sayoko's face showed her sadness at seeing her old master.

"My lady, has he traveled time too?" Sayoko asked gently. Nunnally smiled.

"He spoke about Charles' geass Sayoko. There is no way he can know it at this time. Especially since we saw how shocked he was at the end of R1 when he saw the emperor's geass." Sayoko frowned. She still remembered the anger she felt when the damned emperor made Lelouch into someone he wasn't. Julius Kingsley. She was still angry at Suzaku because of that. He complained about Lelouch's geass making people do something they don't want to do then goes to the emperor and lets him brainwash Lelouch into firstly to a proud Britannian general then to a shadow of his self.

She picked up Lelouch's body and went to his room. While she was gone Nunnally called Kallen once again.

"Huh? Nunnally what happened? Are you okay?" Nunnally smiled at her friend's care.

"Lelouch woke up. He is from future too. He talked about Charles' you-know-what." Nunnally told her only to get the phone away from her ear to make sure she didn't go deaf.

"WHAT? HE PASSED OUT? IS HE OKAY NOW?" Kallen screamed from the other line. Nunnally grimaced and made sure her ear still worked before she answered.

"Yes Kallen he is okay. If he wasn’t we would be at a hospital." her slight annoyance at being screamed at slipped though her voice.

"Oh... Sorry Nunnally. I just got worried." Kallen apologised sheepishly.

"No problem. Say, can you handle the Black Knights, Jeremiah, Viletta and the school council members? I will handle Lloyd, Cecile and Suzaku." Kallen was not sure about that.

"Wait Nunnally! How can you assume the rest of the council is back too or Jeremiah or Villetta?"

“Kallen don’t you see a pattern here? You, me, Milly. What do we have in common? We watched the truth together. I’m willing to bet that the rest of the crew is back with us.” Kallen, understanding her point excused herself to get the invitations going.

With her phone call done for now she tried to remember Lloyd’s or Cecile’s number. When she found that she wasn’t able to remember Nunnally decided to call Suzaku since he could remember it. She hoped that his phone would be with him since today was Sunday.

“Nunnally? Is that you?” came Suzaku’s voice without Zero’s mask’s voice shuffler. It felt like a relief really. Nunnally had missed Suzaku’s normal voice.

“Yes it’s me Suzaku. As you can guess we are back in time.” Nunnally explained to her old friend.

“So you’re back too. That’s a relief, you can help me protect Lelouch. Is he back too? Actually, can you tell me who are back with us? Is there anybody else with us? I called Lloyd. He is back too.” Suzaku asked quickly.

“Yeah actually, I have a little theory and Lloyd and Cecile coming back makes it real. All of the people who watched the truth came back in time. For what? Who did it? I don’t know, all I know is that I’m going to protect my big brother and help him in his rebellion.” Nunnally explained to Suzaku. His almost crazed laughter told her just how much he was happy at her being on his side.

“Alright Nunnally. But you won’t be alone in this. I will do everything in my power to help Lelouch. Even if he begs me to kill him I won’t. I will not be a fool this time Nunnally. I refuse to be a fool and a tool. But you didn’t answer one of my question. Is Lelouch back? Do you know?” Nunnally was so happy about Suzaku’s decision she let out a giggle.

“I think he is back too Suzaku. He talked about Charles’ geass before he passed out.”

“He passed out? But why?” the concern on his voice was heart warming for Nunnally. Her friend came a long way from hating Lelouch she realised. From all of them who watched the truth together, Suzaku took it most harshly. After Euphemia’s death in-screen he hadn’t spoke for nearly a hour, trying to hold his tears and sniffles inside his mask. After that he was more than convinced to protect Nunnally until his death.

“I think it was because of my eyes, they were open for him to see them. If he had passed out without saying anything I couldn’t know but he spoke about the emperor’s geass before he passed out. You know the best since you were there. You saw how shocked he was to see Charles had a geass. This means that he is back too. We will see if he is back too for sure when he wakes up.” Suzaku flinched even though Nunnally couldn’t see it.

"D-do you think that he would wake up while we're in your house?" the nervousness of his voice was evident even from a phone call.

"I hope not but even if he wakes up we can make Sayoko check him. If Lelouch isn't back then all of you evaluate the house fast, if he is back we will talk with him." Nunnally said firmly. She needed to speak with her brother, especially if he was back too.

"Okay then. I'm going to call Lloyd and Cecile again to invite them. See you later." Suzaku gave his farewell then closed the call.

Lelouch woke up once again with a head splitting pain. He groaned as he got up. His head was fuzzy. There was chatter next to his room. He hadn’t gotten his sleep enough. He opened his door angrily to see Sayoko in front of him. He smiled in nostalgia, she was the perfect servant and friend for anyone. "Sayoko, who is at our home?" he asked quite calmly considering his confusion. He didn't understand the situation. There couldn't be any more travelers right?

"Master, does Zero Requiem mean something to you?" she asked gently. If she was right and he was back, he wouldn't give a positive response. Her suspicions were proven true as his hands started to shake and his eyes widened.

"Sayoko? Are you? No way!" he couldn’t believe it. Not just one person but two persons? Sayoko simply nodded with a tiny smile on her face.

Now was the time to drop the real bomb. "Master, it's not just me, more people has returned." before she had a chance to continue explaining he pointed one finger as in saying 'one minute'. Lelouch focused on his thoughts. If Charles had traveled they would be fighting to survive. If V.V had traveled the geass order would have certainly attacked and he would be dead or be under a geass. So he calmed himself down and listened to Sayoko.

"Please continue Sayoko." he requested.

"Master Nunnally has a idea about the time travel." she tried to ignore Lelouch's pained expression as she spoke of Nunnally. "The Black Knights, Jeremiah, Villetta, Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile is back. Like I said earlier, Master Nunnally has a little idea about who else came back. If you wish to we can leave now." Lelouch had one more question he wanted to ask.

“Sayoko… The Black Knights how many of them came back and who are they?” he was hesitant to make a talk with the core members of the Black Knights without a plan or two.

“Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen, we don’t know if Tohdoh or Chiba is back.” Sayoko explained to him. His face turned to a grimace as he heard Kallen.

“Is Kallen… You know is she angry with me?” Lelouch asked. Sayoko’s face was a absolute deadpan.

“No master. She is extremely happy with you for planning your death and making her hate you… More like trying to make her hate you I would say.” Sayoko said. Lelouch felt hope rise in his heart just like how sun rose from dawn. She didn’t hate him but why? Could some of them know Zero Requiem? No, there was no possible way, Jeremiah, Anya, Sayoko wouldn’t say it… Suzaku rejected his real identity and became Zero… Then a thunder landed in his mind.

“C.C… Oh you damn witch.” Lelouch said with realisation in his voice. Sayoko only smiled at his perception. When his face became angry Sayoko was quick to calm him.

“Master… I think C.C was hurt and angry because your friends comments. Jeremiah opened a orange farm after the war…” her explanation was interrupted by a laugh from Lelouch.

“Please continue I’m sorry.” He apologised.

“Like I said, Jeremiah opened a orange farm and C.C found us a few weeks after that. She wished to stay with us and we let her stay. Some of your old friends came to visit us. Some of them were not… pleased about your actions and decisions so bad mouthed you. C.C was sitting with us while they were bad mouthing you. Her face showed nothing while those sessions. One day C.C left to get a audience with Empress Nunnally. She didn’t return but some invitations appeared. We were invited to Her Majesty’s palace. There, we found out that C.C had disks of ‘the truth’ as Her Majesty and C.C liked to call it. Nearly all of the persons who had business with you, except Schneizel of course, Empress Nunnally didn’t trust that man after everything happened.”

Lelouch interrupted her there saying, “Good she finally understood that.” He was still hurt over her choosing Schneizel instead of him.

Sayoko grimaced at his anger but continued. “Her Majesty used her authority to make us watch it, while most of us were excited to watch your rise and fall only to rise again, some of them were not so excited.” Lelouch decided interrupt once more.

“Stop and let me take a guess, Ohgi, Villetta, Cornelia and Guilford. Am I right?” Lelouch asked feeling very confident in his assumption, he was surprised when Sayoko chuckled a little before shaking her head. “What? Was I wrong?”

“No master, you were right in all but one, Cornelia was one of the most intrigued about this truth. She wanted to see how her little brother had fallen. Also she was the one to convince Guilford to stay.” She explained to her old master.

He was truly shocked by this. He had thought Cornelia hated him. And who wouldn’t when your little brother, who you thought was dead, returned as a revolutionary figure then killed your beloved little sister? Lelouch asked with a low voice, “Did she hate me when she saw how Euphy got geassed?” he needed the answer so much.

“I think that Master Nunnally can answer your questions better than me. May we see your visitors now? They can answer your questions after all more people, more answers.” She skipped over the question as Lelouch gulped nervously. Sayoko went to the living room to announce he had woken up. Usually he was the one waiting somebody. Was he really ready for this? He collected all of his courage and left his room with slow footsteps.

When he came to the living room everyone’s reaction was different. Kallen’s eyes widened then softened. She didn’t look away from him perhaps afraid that he would vanish when she wasn’t looking. It was obvious that she wanted to speak with but she didn’t speak up right now so he assumed she wanted to talk privately.

Ohgi looked at him for one second before looking away instantly as if he remembered something he regretted. Villetta’s face didn’t change except that there was a sorrowful look in her eyes. Tamaki looked at him, contemplating something in his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but a warning look from Kallen shut him up.

Jeremiah got up like a excited child and bowed down hailing him as his majesty. Villetta, who sat down in between of Ohgi and Jeremiah, rolled her eyes at his theatrics. Lelouch couldn’t help but smirk at the loyalty of his knight of orange.

Lelouch looked around to see if Suzaku was here, he wasn’t but Lloyd and Cecile were here. They were talking with each other, “Lloyd I can’t believe you got us out of there because ‘you were going to get the most crucial part of the Lancelot’” Cecile said whining. Lloyd smirked arrogantly.

“And they ate it up like starving animals. You know I didn’t lie Cecile! You know Suzaku is the most crucial part of the Lancelot! Also I had to officially meet him.” Lloyd goaded while Cecile’s head dropped down even lower.

He only had to turn his head to see the student council members minus Shirley. His face fell as he remembered that she wouldn’t know a thing and he would have to talk to her without her knowing a thing.

He looked at Milly's smiling face and wondered what she thought when she heard that he was dead. "Hey guys." he awkwardly. The last time he had seen them were at Ashford Academy, just before he took the leaders hostage. He didn't even answer Rivalz, he had a right to be angry at Lelouch.

Milly got up and walked in front of him. She seemed to be inspecting him. "I'm sorry Lelouch, I was working with media, I knew the media yet I believed them instead of believing in you." tears had gathered in her eyes. Lelouch wanted to hug his childhood friend tightly but he held himself off. Milly needed to get this out of her. "I knew you since childhood and that damn geass of the emperor's I forgot about your past and Nunnally was erased from my mind completely! How could I? Nunnally was practically my little sister and you were my best friend." she took a deep breath and with determination said, "The emperor... I won't forgive him no matter what!" Lelouch smiled happily at his friend's determination and hugged her tightly. He had missed Milly. "It wasn't your fault. He was the one who altered your memories.

Rivalz smiled sadly at his old best friend as Milly sat down her chair once more. "Rivalz... I'm sorry about the rough treatment that my soldiers gave to you. It was for the Zero Requiem. I understand if you are angry but..." Rivalz shook his head.

"No, I'm not angry with you, I'm just angry with myself, I should have asked more questions. I should have been a better friend. I-I feel guilty." Lelouch interrupted Rivalz.

"No Rivalz, you did your best, you were just a innocent citizen who had no idea about the corruption in Britannia. There is many others who should feel guilty you aren't one of them." Rivalz refused to accept his former self as his best.

"No I refuse to accept that as my best. I promise you this Lelouch, I will do everything to support you, I won't let you die."

Lelouch thanked him before turning to the most problematic person. Nina, did she hate him now or was she simply neutral to him? Her actually liking him as a friend was nearly impossible. She got up from her seat and slowly walked to him. He expected a slap, a lashing but he wasn't expecting being hugged to, "Nina? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I... Just... I'm sorry that I tried kill you multiple times, I'm sorry that I let myself be manipulated by Schneizel. I didn't know that V.V had manipulated your geass. I don't expect you to forgive me easily but I promise you that I will never betray you and I will always serve you." she claimed. If Lelouch wasn't in control of his expressions he was sure that his jaw would have fallen. He hugged her tightly, it was obvious she needed much comforting. She squeaked and flushed, she had expected a cold remainder of F.L.E.I.J.A's and him thanking her coldly.

"Thank you Nina, let's make sure nothing goes awry this time." Nina nodded, there was still redness in her cheeks. She sat down in her chair.

Long awkward silence fell into the room. Lelouch looked at Kallen, there was pain and indecision in her beautiful blue eyes. Finally he decided to ask about Nunnally and Suzaku. Jeremiah had just opened up his mouth to answer him when sound of a door opening came. Lelouch got into attention immediately and made up a plan in case of someone who was enemy to him came to his house. Could it be Mao? He hoped not.

The door opened and Suzaku and Nunnally came in. Suzaku was carrying plastic bags full of cooking material. Suzaku stopped abruptly when he saw Lelouch. Nunnally didn't stop though, she came in front of him and suddenly got up on her feet and tried to walk to him. It looked like a baby's first steps. She almost fell after two steps and Lelouch tried to hold her but instead of falling she grabbed his shirt and using it as a momentum hugged him. He could see Suzaku ready to catch her if needed. She put her head against his torso. "Nunnally..." he muttered before noticing something. His shirt had started getting wet. Nunnally was crying, and it made him tear up too. She started speaking before he continued his sentence, her voice was shaking.

"Big brother... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his chest. "I shouldn't have listened to Schneizel, I shouldn't have said that I hated you. You were my big brother, you looked after me after Charles and Marianne abandoned us. How could I think that you were like that?! What kind of a sister am I?" Lelouch started to cry too. He wanted to comfort his sister, tell her that it was because of his plan and that was how he wanted her to see him but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

It hurt deep inside, that Nunnally was so easy to fool, that she easily believed that he had been a monster all along. He hadn’t wanted her to believe, for the first time in his life he had wanted his plan to be foiled by someone. He had wanted her to argue that her brother wasn't like that. For the first time in his life he had wanted her to protect him.

He put his head on her head and smelled her hair, when was the last time he had spent time with her just as brother and sister? He didn't remember.

Nunnally seemed to understand his reactions as she sobbed harder. She regretted everything she had said to her big brother. She realized it once more as she clung to Lelouch's shirt, she would damn the peaceful world if it meant living with her brother.

"I'm sorry big brother. I will protect you no matter what! I won't let you yearn for death." she said after her sobbing stopped. Lelouch face went white from shock, she knew how he had wanted death in his final months? Just how far C.C had went in her quest to show them 'the truth'?

After he finally controlled himself and Nunnally’s crying stopped he tried to put her into the wheelchair only for her to grasp his hand as if he was going to disappear the moment she let go of him. "Can we sit together. Please?" she asked with a tired voice. He kissed her on her cheek and got both of them on a couch. Nunnally put her head on his shoulder.

While this was happening with the siblings everyone was smiling at them happily. Finally seeing both of them happy and together was a relief. Ohgi shuddered as he remembered what Lelouch had done to Tohdoh when he thought Nunnally was dead. Hearing Zero's voice screaming at him to find Nunnally repeatedly was a creepy thought.

Milly smiled as she remembered Lelouch and Nunnally when they first came, they had went though so much hardship, especially Lelouch, yet their love for each other were never false or imitated. Even Suzaku's tense shoulders relaxed and he let himself smile.

Lelouch got his head up. "I have to ask you some questions about this whole watching 'the truth'. Is that okay with you?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, you ask, we explain." Kallen answered him. He nodded, slightly smiling at Kallen's seriousness.

"With the exception of the people in this room, who else watched this 'truth'?" he asked. The answer came from his side, Nunnally.

"Big sister and Guilford, Rakshata, Anya, Gino, Kaguya, Tohdoh, Chiba, Tianzi and Li Xingke. I have a idea about this whole traveling time thing brother. I think-" she was interrupted by Lelouch.

"You think that who have watched are the ones who traveled time? Yes, that may be true. If Charles or V.V had traveled time too we would be either dead or be experimented on. So it's just the ones you said that we have to be careful about." he sighed after finishing his little deduction. This meant Anya wouldn't remember a thing because of that goddamn witch he once called mother.

Then he thought about Nunnally's wording and he noticed something was different. He turned to her and asked her curiously, "Big sister as in Cornelia? You never called her that." she let out a giggle at that.

"After watching the truth she went to Zero and told him that she would watch over me. Zero tried to make her give up about it but she was so adamant he was the one to give up. We had a lot of bonding time since then." she smiled sadly as she finished. "They were not all bad you know? Our half siblings... Schneizel lied to me. He told me that the Pentagon was evacuated before it was bombed. But Guinevere would dote on me every chance she got. Yes she was racist but she can be changed. And... She missed you too. She would make me tell her any memory I have of you often. Odysseus sincerely liked you and your wits. Please believe me when I say even Carine can be changed." she looked down her knees, shame was burning in her heart.

Lelouch sighed at his sister's determination to change people." Fine. But don't expect me to let you even go near that monster Schneizel." Nunnally shuddered at that and nodded her head fervently.

"No big brother I don't even want to talk with him if I don't need to. He shot Cornelia in her legs, if she wasn't lucky she would have been in a wheelchair just like me. Cornelia the great general of Britannia would have been confined in a wheelchair." Nunnally's frustration on her voice was apparent to everyone. She wished her fate to nobody. Lelouch kissed the top of her head and comforted her.

"I will do everything to make sure your legs are healed once I get to the throne. I promise you." Nunnally smiled at her brother's promise but shook her head to surprise of him.

"No brother I don't care about my legs, I just want to live with you." she said Lelouch smiled sadly at her request.

While this was happening Suzaku was planning in his head. He would need to ask Lelouch for a private talk, they needed to plan things together then explain the plan to others. After this talk of course.

Lelouch continued with his questions. “Were any of them angry with me enough to tell everything that happened to one of my enemies?” he asked to be sure. Suzaku, who hadn’t spoken since he had came with Nunnally, answered. “None of them would do that.” He said confident in his guess.

Lelouch was surprised to hear Suzaku being this confident about this. “Oh and why are you so confident about this?” Suzaku was about speak up before Milly explained his standing point.

“Tianzi was crying when Zero Requiem was explained, Xingke’s eyes were tearful as he comforted her. Tohdoh had already guessed that the act was a plan all along but he didn’t expect something so tragic I guess, also he didn’t know how Princess Euphemia died apparently Schneizel told the Black Knights only that you used geass on her. He was about to cry when it ended. Chiba… Chiba did nothing except insult you for the half of the session. I couldn’t stop laughing at her face when she found out that you hadn’t been the demon emperor she thought you were.” Lelouch smirked, he couldn’t help it the woman had never trusted him especially after the First Black Rebellion.

Kallen continued instead of Milly. ”You were Gino’s best friend after that. He would visit your grave every chance he got. Anya…” Just as she was about to continue Jeremiah took the word out of her.

“She claimed that you were her big brother after that my prince. I had to stop her from trying beating up anyone who insulted you. I would say that I have done a great job.” Jeremiah explained. He looked proud for doing his job greatly. Lelouch chuckled at his proud face. He was glad to have the loyal cyborg on his side.

“Thank you for not letting the terror of Anya Alstreim grow.” He said while trying not to laugh at the almost childish glee on Jeremiah’s face but lost it when Lloyd laughed cheerfully at the cyborg.

Nunnally continued for them. “Kaguya already had understood the plan since knew you and Suzaku but when she learnt how you sacrificed both Suzaku and yourself for peace she cried. If she didn’t have her job she would have been pretty depressed but I was able to keep her distracted by taking her with me to the palace on her vacations.” He frowned, it was so disturbing to see Kaguya sad… Serious or teasing was natural. His heart had been shattered when he and Suzaku took the world leaders hostage at Ashford Academy and she had cried.

Lloyd laughed gleefully as he got his chance to talk. “Rakshata was so impressed by your plan! It was her dream to achieve piece by science you know?” he explained. Lelouch nodded as a response. He had two things left to ask.

“How many years have passed since I died? And when did you watch ‘the truth’?” Kallen answered him.

“2 years passed since your death. And we watched the truth one year after your death.” She said. Lelouch then asked his second question.

“Is there anyone here who intends to betray me? If there is anyone then you should just shoot me. I don’t wish to face betrayal at my worst moment once more.” He stated calmly. Nearly all of the people inside got up and a fight nearly broke up. Suzaku straightened up from the wall he was laying towards and got ready to stop anyone who would try to kill his friends. Not this time, he thought stubbornly, this time he would protect Lelouch and they would live on together. If there was a sin to pay they would pay together.

All the while he was thinking about this Rivalz had gotten up, he had long decided whose way he was going to follow. “If any of you wish to kill him you’ll have to shoot me first.” Milly’s voice came from side of him. Nunnally seconded it.

“I would rather die than live without my big brother again. I will not lose him no matter what.” Nunnally stated with determination. Lloyd simply watched from his seat with a sardonic smile on his face. Cecile looked at Lelouch worriedly, she didn’t want to see him dead once again.

Tamaki didn’t even hesitate to yell “I will never betray him again!”

Most active reaction came from Kallen she stood up and went in front of him. She stood in front of him and said,”If any of you wish to attack him right now please do and I will stop you.” At this Ohgi stood up and drew a gun from his sleeve.

“Ohgi no!” screamed Villetta. She wanted to stop him but his hand at her shoulder stopped her. Kallen’s eyes teared as she got ready to counter him if needed to. Jeremiah glared at him but didn’t do anything, if his lord needed something he would say it?

“Zero! Please accept my apology.” Ohgi yelled as he was about to pull the trigger. Lelouch got up and walked to him with anger on his eyes.

“What are you doing? Do you really believe that you pulling that trigger will solve anything and make your betrayal more painless for me?” Lelouch’s hands moved quickly. He hit Ohgi’s hand, normally this wouldn’t have done anything other than irritate him but his fingers were shaking because of his nervousness. This made the hit more hard and because of that he dropped the weapon, “If you wish to atone for your sins then work with me for a peaceful world! Are you with me Kaname Ohgi?” Ohgi swallowed his tears and yelled, “Yes sir!” Lelouch looked around the room and yelled, “Are you with me, my friends?” everyone cheered up for him. Lelouch smiled happily. He didn’t want to see anyone in this room against him, they were all precious friends after all. 

After the cheering ended he went to Suzaku’s side, “Suzaku!” he called to him. Suzaku turned to him and smiled, just as he was about to open his mouth Lelouch interrupted him and said, “Let’s walk together. We have things to plan and talk about.” Suzaku smiled, Lelouch had the same thing in his mind.

"Okay let's go. You won't need your jacket right?" he asked. Lelouch shook his head then turned around to make the people inside the room aware of them leaving.

"Hey! We're leaving for a walk." he didn’t specify, he didn’t have to based on understanding in their eyes. Then he noticed something disturbing, Milly was smirking.

"Hey guys! Suzaku and Lelouch are leaving and they are going to walk alone! I wonder what will they do. Do you have any ideas Nina?" she asked to the green haired scientist.

Nina blushed and fidgeted as Lelouch looked angrily at Milly. Milly laughed cheerfully and Suzaku started to drag him towards the door and the two finally managed to get outside the residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thanks to everyone who read, liked, bookmarked or commented on the first chapter I hope we all have a fun ride.
> 
> This chapter was too long for my tastes and I will put long chapters in parts from now on. 
> 
> I took the crow's idea, from Max Payne 2's pink doflamingo. It is a pretty cool character. I especially like the way it speaks.
> 
> Our two boys will walk, plan and talk in the next chapter. See you later


	3. Walking With a Friend

They started walking aimlessly, both of them had lots of things to ask and answer. Suzaku started talking after a few minutes of awkward silence, both of them were contemplating about what they should ask.

“You know… I thought you were the one who killed Shirley. Milly, Nina and Rivalz made a assumption like that too. When we saw her death we were…” Suzaku didn’t have the heart to complete the sentence. 

Lelouch smiled bitterly, “Expecting me to kill Shirley… I really left a good impression.” He took a deep breath. “She-she died in my arms. She died telling me that she would love me over and over again. I didn’t deserve her Suzaku. You don’t know people’s value until you lose them. She loved me, she loved me after she learnt that I killed her father, she loved me after I deleted her memories. I love her and I will do everything to protect her. I don’t care who wants to see her dead. They will be dead instead of her.” He was breathing quickly.

“What happened after you watched the truth? Or begin from before the truth. How did you do? How was Nunnally and others?” Lelouch asked. 

“I was fine with Schneizel and Xingke’s support. They figure out a plan, I go and apply them. Kallen left the Black Knights soon after that. She told me that it was for College but I think she figured out who I was and didn’t want to serve me. Cornelia, Guilford and Villetta joined after your assassination. Ohgi and Villetta married. One year passed like that, Nunnally had nightmares sometimes about you and your death but me or Cornelia would be there to comfort her. She… didn’t like me much. After that one year, C.C brought the disks, we sat down after everyone got together and watched it. The most surprising person to appear was…” Lelouch cut in. 

“It was Cornelia right?” at Suzaku’s nod he continued, “I thought she would hate me and would break the disks rather than watch and learn the truth.” Lelouch’s face turned to a grimace as he remembered why Cornelia hated him. “Euphemia… if only I hadn’t joked about a massacre…” Suzaku shook his head emphatically. 

“No Lelouch. There was no way you could have known that your geass would evolve just as you looked in her eyes and made that joke. If only I had asked you or questioned you… maybe everything wouldn’t have gotten that far. What did I do instead of that? Take you to the emperor and…” he shut his mouth as his face turned white. 

Lelouch scoffed at his expression. “Yeah you took me to the emperor and let him turn me to a Britannian General. Then you took me with you and went to the Euro Britannia where we committed few atrocities, you as Knight of Seven and White Terror, me as Julius Kingsley, the Military Advisor of Emperor Charles. I remembered it all in my final months. I won’t forgive you easily Suzaku. You were the one who was repulsed by geass yet you allowed him to toy with me. Now continue, what happened while you were watching.”

Suzaku’s face fell in shame before he continued, “The first breaking point for the Black Knights was you geassing Kallen just to get answers, not to gain her loyalty. I never saw her as relieved until that day. Tamaki was about to lash out to Ohgi when he and Villetta still insisted on you geassing them but didn’t have any evidence. Tohdoh stopped him, I think he stopped only because his respect in Tohdoh. Nunnally had to silence Chiba multiple times. Cornelia wouldn’t stop mocking you in the Saitama situation though Japanese were about to throttle her. You should’ve seen their faces while you tried to catch Arthur.” Lelouch growled at the mention of the demon cat. 

Suzaku continued. “We saw what happened before SAZ massacre. Things like your hostage saving operation, forming the Black Knights, us dealing with Mao. You getting Guren and other knightmare frames was pretty entertaining… at least for me. Seeing Clovis again was hurtful to both Cornelia and Nunnally. They were heartbroken when he ordered the massacre.”

Lelouch contemplated on this as Suzaku continued. “After that we saw Battle of Narita. And then came the SAZ massacre. This was the only episode that Cornelia refused to speak, It’s not like she could speak though, she was in tears whole time for Euphy and… for you Lelouch. We saw how you were forced to kill her even though she was your first love. Cornelia was the one most affected… The truth changed her perception of you a lot. She resigned from the Black Knights even though I tried to convince her against it. After that she was next to Nunnally all the time, they probably talked about you a lot. Nunnally’s nightmares got worse after watching it. She would see your death or her telling you that she hated you or how you were the devil incarnate. Cornelia slept next to her every night after one final nightmare.” Suzaku’s eyes showed pain and misery. 

“She had a dream about you once again, it was more aggressive, it got on her nerves more than normal ones… From what she said, you appeared on her dreams and told her that she hurt you so much and you hated her for betraying you and not helping you. She saw how lonely you were after Emperor’s geass Lelouch. She knew how much you loved her… Her grief got the better of her. She woke up screaming, wailing and muttering ‘I’m sorry big brother. I’m so sorry please forgive me.’ She didn’t calm down until Cornelia came and hugged her. I think Cornelia made her remember you in the big sibling way. Cornelia made me go away for the night. When I came back in the morning both of them were sleeping while cuddling each other. Their eyes were puffy. She slept alongside her everyday after that. Nunnally’s room had became both Nunnally’s and Cornelia’s room.” He sighed as the night came to his eyes. 

“Take care of Nunnally Lelouch. She needs you so much I can’t express it with words. Like I said both Cornelia and Nunnally were shocked by Clovis’ massacre. I can’t believe myself… I saw that there was no poison yet I didn’t think about it. I was sent there tasked with murdering civilians.” He closed his eyes and made a promise to himself, there would be no foolish acts this time.

“Everyone feared for you at the Shinjuku Ghetto. I could have sworn that Milly’s heartbeats could be heard from a distance. After that SAZ massacre came in as a big point. I-I was angry with you, I expected you to be smug, I expected you to be vicious. I had understood that you were lying about using people as pawns at the Kururugi Shrine but truth hits more when you are watching it. She didn’t deserve that Lelouch. Why did it happen to her? Why did it happen to you. Why was she called massacre Princess?” Suzaku closed his eyes in grief for the Princess. 

“Well, her name was cleaned before. Now her name will always be called along with peace, I will make sure of it.” Lelouch said with determination. 

“Cornelia was shocked by your willpower too but she could understand you, you had just sacrificed your sister and you had to go all the way for that. It was the point of no return for you. All of the Black Knights were shocked too since Schneizel simply told them that you used geass on Euphy too and they made the assumption that you used it intentionally with the reason being that you needed the ‘Massacre Princess’ trick to get the rebellion more fired and more determined. They really thought you as a monster.” Lelouch nodded gruffly, his anger was screaming inside his heart as he replied. 

“Yeah they liked making assumptions. Especially when selling out their leader to a Britannian Prince who is known to be manipulative, AND not having the chance to be crowned since he was not the Crown Prince. What do we do when an enemy general comes to us and gives us vague ideas about our leader and his secret identity, which didn’t matter at that point since I had attacked Britannia twice before the betrayal, oh I know! We betray him then name him dead. I still can’t believe it, Ohgi had already lost trust in me. But Tohdoh? Really?! He doesn’t remember me as a child, the child who scorned Britannia? How could they attack me if I geassed them to be loyal to me? Were they just being retards?!” he roared angrily.

“Look if you get angry over me making you do something you do something you would never do, like Euphy, I would surrender. If Euphy came in front of me and ordered you to beat me to near death I wouldn’t do anything, not that I could do anything against you, she has a right to be angry and hateful. But Ohgi, Tamaki, Chiba or Tohdoh? I never used my geass on them, I didn’t need to. I was their charismatic leader. They couldn’t even find something logical to blame me. If I have any regret about something I have done as Zero it’s Euphy’s situation, Shirley and her father, and my attack on Geass Order. I shouldn’t have acted with anger. Yes geass can be very dangerous but those children could have been raised accordingly or their geass could have been taken someway… I refuse to act guilty for not revealing my geass or identity to them.” Lelouch sighed, he had let anger take over him but the betrayal situation was so retarded and stupid it was impossible to be calm about it. He scowled as he remembered Rolo saving him while he begged Rolo to just let him die, never again he thought, he would never let things get that bad again. 

Suzaku couldn’t help but agree with his best friend. He was pretty angry at the Black Knights when he watched the betrayal. “I didn’t lash out simply because of the fact that I was the leader. Nunnally looked like she was about to blow up the whole episode. If I’m right, the only reason she didn’t was that she kept remembering her words towards you in the Damocles. Cornelia scoffed at them ever since.” A smirk covered face of Lelouch. 

“I remember how much Cornelia could ridicule a person. She wasn’t very nice when she did that.” He grimaced. “She will probably pull my leg every time she has a chance to.” He didn’t notice the big smile on Suzaku’s face in his distress. 

Suzaku tried to suppress the smile that widened on his face. He wanted to be there when they would meet, he really wanted to see Lelouch’s face when she met him. He really did. 

He shook his head, after getting rid of that smile he continued his tale. “Rolo… Rolo was just a mislead kid wasn’t he?” Lelouch nodded at his question a purge of sorrow running through him. Remembering his lash out to Rolo he put down his head in shame. 

Suzaku continued, “You look cute with a blush, that’s what Milly said… also Nunnally. Pretty much every woman gushed over your cuteness you know?” Lelouch almost tripped on a rock after hearing that. 

“W-what? When did I blush? Impossible! I did not!” he yelled, he wouldn’t accept it without evidence. 

“Oh but you did blush. Cupid’s Day Lelouch.” Suzaku said with a smirk. “Cupid’s Day.” He repeated. To his enjoyment Lelouch’s face turned horrified. 

“It showed you even that!?” he screamed helplessly as Suzaku laughed. 

“Yeah it did. Did you thought that she would kiss you Lulu?” Suzaku said emphasizing Lulu part. ‘Lulu’ grimaced. Suzaku continued after managing to control his laughter.

“You should have seen the Black Knights faces after the betrayal, especially Ohgi, Tohdoh, Villetta and Chiba. The look on their face as they realized that you hadn’t geassed them and every action and their loyalty were their own. Nunnally looked ready to kill Tohdoh and Ohgi especially. She screamed at them over and over again until I managed to calm her down enough to make her call for a break. The only time she got angrier than that was…” he grimaced and ran his hand over his cheek as if to soothe a ache. 

“It was at the end of The First Black Rebellion. Just as I took you to the Emperor and let him change you. At first none of them understood a thing. They didn’t know that Charles had a geass. Cornelia and the others actually thought that you were the one to change the school’s memories.” Lelouch scowled at that. 

Suzaku took a deep breath, “When they understood that you were Julius Kingsley… Nunnally already knew that it was me in the Zero costume. She turned around and slapped me as hard as she could while cursing Suzaku Kururugi. Most of them didn’t understand what she was doing but some of them figured me out. The slap was so hard that it hurt from inside the mask!” Suzaku said before being interrupted by Lelouch. 

“Good, my revenge has been taken by my sister.” He stated coldly. Suzaku didn’t say anything. He was right, Suzaku was the one who said that geass was inhuman for making people do things they never would. He was also the one to let the Emperor make his friend a puppet twice. 

“Kallen almost beat me up in the break we had after the finale. She would if Kaguya didn’t stop her. It was not because she pitied me… she wanted to see further to the truth. She believed that I had a reason even after that.” He said his tone was somber. His memories with Kaguya was going inside his mind. 

“She is your cousin. Of course she will believe in you. She believed in you even after taking the world leaders hostage. Kaguya… did she hate me?” Lelouch asked. Self proclaimed future bride of Zero had looked at him with hate whenever he came to visit the prisoners. Her eyes would look at him with hate along with others every time he closed his eyes in his last months. 

Suzaku shook his head fervently. “No, she understood that it was all a plan after your death and didn’t hate you. When she watched ‘the truth’ however her inspiration and love for you grew. She wasn’t just making jokes about being your wife. When Chiba tried to make her angry by not being able to marry you she stepped it up and told us that she would marry you in her next life.”

Lelouch groaned. “Yeah let me break Shirley’s heart just to do that. As if she wasn’t hard to reject… how am I going to face them?” he said. He didn’t want to reject anyone, not after so much rejecting.

Suzaku smiled knowingly. “Well, your majesty, you can always marry all of them. Charles did it with his 108 consorts. Nobody can say anything about it when you do it.” Lelouch grimaced. 

“Are you really comparing me with that monster?” he asked. 

Suzaku shook his head once more. “No, he married all of them out of political power. Are you rejecting that you love them? You loved even Euphy Lelouch. You can’t make me think that you simply used them or saw them as pawns. Not after seeing you protect them so fervently. Not after seeing you accept death and protecting Kallen by acting. She almost strangled both Ohgi and Tohdoh after that. If I hadn’t stopped her, I’m pretty sure she would do that. Kaguya cried when she saw you broken after the Damocles war. Milly refused to look in the screen, later on I heard her saying that she would cry if she looked at the screen to Nunnally. Nunnally watched it all… it was why she kept having nightmares. I don’t understand how you don’t have them with the things you saw.” Suzaku said. 

Lelouch chuckled, “Who says I don’t see them?” he asked. Suzaku shook his head sadly. Lelouch had seen things no eighteen year old should see, both of them had seen things… 

“Well what’s the plan for Shinjuku Ghetto?” Suzaku asked. He wondered what Lelouch’s plan was. 

“I’m going to explain it basically. We can expand it with the full group later on. I’m thinking of injuring Jeremiah lightly to make one of the Purists take the fall in Zero’s announcement.” Suzaku gave his idea. 

“We can make Jeremiah appoint Kewell instead of him. For my ‘trial’ I mean. He was one of the men who betrayed Jeremiah.” Lelouch nodded approvingly. 

“Yeah with that Jeremiah can dispose him saying that he went crazy and tried to attack him. With that said… I wonder, what name I should give to Kewell…” he muttered. Suzaku’s eyes lightened up. 

“Make it blue! Make it blue please! We must stay true to eye colors law!” he explained like a little child. Lelouch laughed at Suzaku’s excitement over playing with a man’s head. 

“Since Jeremiah will be injured Villetta will be the one to save the civilians with the Ohgi group helping her. Kallen will stay with me along with a group of her own. Now the bad thing about you is that you will have to be shot to get Lancelot.” Suzaku’s face fell in remembrance of his pain at being shot at. 

“Do you think that C.C traveled too?” Lelouch smirked at Suzaku’s question. 

“She might be the one who did this. I will see my witch again.” There was so much happiness in his voice. Suzaku couldn’t help but smile at it. His friend hadn’t been right in his last month. No one could have been right in that situation. The determination for protecting Lelouch roared in his chest. 

“Now about being the knight of Euphemia… Would you go into rampage if I say Jeremiah could be Euphy’s knight?” Suzaku felt sad but didn’t express it. Lelouch’s plans always had a ulterior move. 

“Why? Jeremiah is a really good pilot, enough to beat even Anya, but…” he left off. Lelouch nodded at his concerns. 

“I need you to be the knight of Nunnally Suzaku. I need someone to protect her. Kallen is going to be with me to protect me. Jeremiah is going to be needed at frontlines in the Britannian army even if he doesn’t become Euphy’s knight like I intend him to. Nunnally… the last time I left her alone, I left the most crucial battle of the rebellion and left the Black Knights leaderless. The only person I can trust this with is you. Will you accept my request?” Lelouch asked. Suzaku felt pride climbing up his chest. 

“Yes your majesty. I will do everything to protect Nunnally.” Suzaku said formally. Lelouch took a deep breath. He had an idea about what Nunnally wanted to do this time around with the Imperial Family. 

“Nunnally will want to go back to Pentagon. I can see it in her eyes, she wants to covert them to our cause. She believes in even Carine. I… I want to believe in them too but if I try to covert them I will have to go to Pentagon. You know it’s impossible for me. Nunnally wants to make them see the people’s misery and I honestly think that Odysseus would have liked to see the world in peace. Guinevere is just a pampered up princess. Show her the war and it’s truth, she will want to stop it. At least I would like to hope so.” Lelouch winced as he remembered Guinevere screaming “Murderer!” at him. The only problem was that how would they show Guinevere the war when she nearly never leaves the palace. 

Lelouch decided to consult Cornelia, Euphemia and Nunnally for that. He hadn’t seen Guinevere in ten years and when he last saw her, she had screamed at him demanding the guards to kill him. 

“Let’s return home and continue planning there. I should cook up something for the guests too.” He sighed as he tried to think of a meal to satisfy all of the guests. 

Suzaku smiled cheerfully. “Well at least I bought all of the ingredients for pizza.” Lelouch looked at him as if he had said that he would change Britannia inside of the empire. 

“What pizza?” he asked, Suzaku laughed at his confusion. 

“Well Lelouch now you have two pizza addicts in your house. One of them will be coming later on. Try to guess the other one.” Suzaku requested him jokingly. 

Lelouch tensed as the other one came to his mind. “No! No! Not Nunnally. She couldn’t have corrupted Nunnally!” he said despaired. Suzaku chuckled as he tried to explain it. 

“Well, C.C stayed in the Palace since Nunnally wouldn’t let her go anywhere after the truth. She kept having pizzas, eventually Nunnally wondered about it’s taste and ate one of them. You should have seen the smirk on C.C face. She looked like a religious person converting someone to her religion.” Lelouch laughed at that. 

“She worships pizza already. There are two people on her religion now. Suzaku you must not be swayed by her pizzas no matter how delicious they look. We will not fall.” Suzaku stood in attention mockingly. 

“Yes your majesty I will not fall, no! We will not fall.” He said proudly. Lelouch couldn’t stop his laugher then with Suzaku joining him in it as they walked to home in high spirits. 

Lelouch threw a mock glare at Nunnally the instant they entered from the door. Nunnally, in all of her adorable naivety, believed it was a real glare and thought that her brother had gotten angry at her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a lash out. She was dumbstruck when the words rolled out of Lelouch. 

“Nunnally! How could you do this to me? How could you become addicted to pizza? How could you join C.C’s side?” he cried out. 

Nunnally looked at him, her eyes were opened wide, her mouth opened to say. “Pizza? Big brother! Please make me pizza! C.C always said that your pizzas were even greater than PizzaHut’s! Please please please!” she said as if she was hypnotized. 

Lelouch slapped his forehead, his sister was taken in with the magic of damned pizzas! Now he would have to make enough pizzas to satisfy two maniacs. “Is there anything that you want?” he asked to the guests. Kallen asked for potato fries, Jeremiah asked for orange pie making Lelouch laugh once more at the irony. Most of them wanted more pizza terrifying him. 

He went to the kitchen to make the meal, Jeremiah came with him. It seemed as if he wanted to talk but Lelouch had one or two things to ask him. 

“Jeremiah Clovis won’t be suspicious since you took a day off right?” Jeremiah shook his head. 

“No my prince. He seemed pleased with me for taking the day off. Perhaps he was getting bored of me being next to him all the time.” He chuckled a bit in the end. 

Lelouch voice took a concerned tone at the next question. “I assume you saw my mother’s real nature in the end… I am sorry. I should have explained it to you. I understand if you do not wish to serve me anymore but…” Jeremiah couldn’t hold it in his mouth anymore. 

“My lord, my loyalty at Marianne was until I pledged myself to you. That woman is no longer my concern. My loyalty is for you and Princess Nunnally. My lord, I am so sorry that you had to experience such loneliness. Please forgive me for accepting Zero Requiem! I shouldn’t have let you die feeling the world’s hate. I’m a worthless knight… I couldn’t protect you.” Jeremiah’s eyes were teary and his heart was heavy with guilt. Lelouch got closer to the man and hugged him tightly. 

“You can’t feel guilty for my plans and my actions Jeremiah. You never betrayed me since you joined me. I have a lot of things that wouldn’t been possible without you. I’m glad that you are still with me even after seeing Marianne’s real face.” Jeremiah could feel tears coming through his eyes. Proud blossomed inside his chest and made his loyalty grow even bigger. He felt proud serving a man who would sacrifice himself for peace. 

“Thank you my prince. I promise you I will continue to serve you without fail!” he promised his lord who was releasing him from his hug after giving one last squeeze. 

“Come on now. We will talk about your place in the plans later. Now we will have to get the meal ready. Can you call Sayoko too? We will have a easier time if she helps us.” He said while getting the ingredients ready. Jeremiah went inside and called Sayoko to help them. 

With Sayoko and Jeremiah helping him the meal was prepared quickly. The people inside prepared the table and they finally sat down to eat. Most of the people who had eaten from him before simply leaned back on their chairs contently while others such as Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd and Cecile were shocked by the foods quality. They had seen Lelouch’s foods being praised but they had thought it was exaggerated. Except Jeremiah of course. He believed that his lord could do everything if he wished to. Yes, even physical activities. 

“Ohgi why aren’t you surprised? Did you eat his food when he was acting up as Zero?” Villetta asked Ohgi as he munched another pizza slice. 

After eating it he replied by saying, “It wasn’t shown in the disks but he made us meals when we were low on morale. Two times actually. One time when we were still a small group and the Black Knights weren’t founded. One time when we were just out of prison. We were still uneasy and Chiba or the other holy swords were against it but intriguingly Tohdoh wanted to try it the most.” Lelouch snorted. 

“I remember that. The old training maniac was probably bored with the chef’s food.” He said bluntly. Tohdoh was the grown up version of Suzaku only more strict. 

“All of them fell in love with your food you know? Tohdoh started to express it especially after watching ‘the truth’.” Ohgi said smiling at the fond memories, Lelouch nodded. He took a deep breath and started explain their plans. 

After explaining it people gave their thoughts. “Well it’s certainly a well made plan… We will protect the civilians and defeat the Britannian Army while you get C.C. Then we retreat, wait for you to get to Clovis and force him to order a cease fire after that you kill him.” Ohgi said, Villetta groaned. 

“This means that I will have to give you my Sutherland once more doesn’t it?” she asked. Lelouch nodded and posed a question to her. 

“You can lie to your superiors face, no? Because if you can’t I will have to geass you to make you forget about giving your knightmare.” Villetta guaranteed him that she could lie to them no problem. Ohgi cut in with a cold tone. 

“Yeah she can do that pretty well.” He stated. Lelouch’s brow rose. Villetta lowered her head as if in shame. Saying nothing about it for now he continued on his plans. 

“This time I won’t show my face or geass to him. I will simply shoot him once he issues the cease fire. Charles can talk with Clovis’ spirit since he can go to C’s world anytime he wants. Now, I don’t want any blunder here, we will protect the civilians. We will defeat the Brits and you will be on retraction point.” He said, he turned to the people who fought in the Ghetto last time while saying the last part. They nodded dutifully. “If you have some one you wish to protect tell me. I will do everything in my power to help you.” He said. Kallen spoke up. 

“Nagata… We need to protect Nagata.” She added info when Lelouch looked at her questioningly. “He was the man who blew up the truck you were on. The driver.” Lelouch blinked as he thought about how he could save him. While he was thinking about how he was going to do it Villetta offered a proposition. 

“Well, he blew up the truck because of me shooting and injuring him. If I follow him without shooting he will not have to blow it up since he isn’t injured grievously. But how can we make sure he stays hidden?” Lelouch had an answer to that. 

“I can make him pass out then hide his body until Villetta gets him out. We just need to hide him in the truck. After the battle is over Villetta can come and get him.” He said. Kallen smirked at him.

“Oh? Are you going to make him pass out?” she asked teasingly. 

“Well, if he can’t I will be there too. So don’t worry Lelouch I have your back.” Suzaku stated patting his friend’s shoulder. Lelouch turned his glare towards them. 

“Well anyway me or Suzaku. Doesn’t matter. I will injure Jeremiah slightly so that one of his subordinates, Kewell if Suzaku thought right, can come to him with the idea of arresting Suzaku so that they can abolish the Honorary Britannian system.” Jeremiah laughed at the mention that he could get his revenge. 

“That’s right my lord. Once I’m incapable of taking the action he will come and ask me if he can be the leader of the trial since Villetta isn’t willing to be it. I give my approval and he will be the one to lose his mind.” Jeremiah said. Lelouch nodded confirming his guess. 

“Are you sure that Kewell is going to come?” Lelouch asked. 

“Yeah. I’m sure he will come. The man is a glory hound. He doesn’t even care about Empire itself. He only wants Pureblood faction to become the singular force in the army so that he can be one of the leaders of it.” Villetta said confidently. All the years she had spent with Kewell running though her head. Jeremiah approved it too. 

“Okay then, I will make special radios using the gamble money I have. I will try to get them ready until the Battle of Shinjuku Ghetto. Milly and Nina, can you two handle the media? Even a bit of truth is helping.” After getting nods from both of them Rivalz spoke up. 

“Hey! I want to be helpful too!” he said, angry at the fact he wasn’t getting any role. Lelouch smiled at his friend. 

“Oh you know your role Rivalz. Holiest of them actually. Riding me to my chess match.” He said as Rivalz’s face twisted into a grin. 

“All hail me! The driver of THE motorcycle! Rivalz Cordemonde!” he said making all of the people laugh. 

Lelouch continued on his plan. “After we save Suzaku he will come to Ashford Academy if he sees Euphy once again. Cornelia will use Saitama again.” He said confidently. Nunnally held his hand tightly as she saw the pain on his face when he mentioned Euphemia. He nodded his thanks to Nunnally then she spoke up. 

“It’s a great way to see her. We can see if she is back or not.” She said. Lelouch supported her by talking more. 

“If she is back Cornelia will use the Saitama to see if I’m back too. If she isn’t… well she will be same then. I will try to make her question her loyalty and try to make her defect to our side. If she is back, I will take her one on one to talk with her, she will do so too if she realizes I am back. How did she feel about me?” He asked. Nunnally giggled. 

“Is knowing that she won’t try to kill you or hurt you enough for you to try talking with her?” Lelouch couldn’t understand her secrecy. He sighed and nodded knowing Nunnally could be so stubborn about keeping secrets sometimes.

“Well, this is it for now. We will continue planning after Saitama and if it doesn’t happen at all after saving Suzaku and Zero’s debut. Is there anything that someone wants to say?” Lelouch asked. Everyone, besides him of course, looked at Kallen. She nodded and one by one all of them left the room. 

Lelouch stood up as Kallen walked to him, her hair was closing her eyes so he couldn’t see her eyes and it unnerved him. Kallen’s blue eyes were always filled with her feelings but now that he couldn’t see them Lelouch wasn’t sure what Kallen felt towards him. Angry? Oh she was angry as hell, he was sure of that but what else? Just as he was thinking about it Kallen had reached him. She suddenly threw herself at him and took him down. 

“Kallen what?” he was unable to continue as he heard her sobs. His face twisted into sadness quickly as he understood why she wanted them to be left alone. He was surprised by her patience actually. 

She spoke as her sobs died down. “I’m so sorry I caused you so much pain. I shouldn’t have betrayed you, I shouldn’t have believed your lies. I-I was supposed to be your Q1, your sword! Yet in the end when it mattered the most I left you. I left you alone in your loneliest days! I’m so sorry for everything.” She started sobbing at the end of it. Lelouch brought her closer to him with a hug. He had missed her. He had missed her so much and he hadn’t realized it until now. 

“I missed you so much Kallen… I’m sorry for not giving you an answer at the end but… C.C, Shirley what about them? I can’t give you an answer right now but I will soon. I promise.” Lelouch could feel her nod. She hugged him tighter and they stayed like that for nearly thirty minutes until Tamaki called out from the door. 

“I’m sorry but Clovis will get suspicious if Villetta and Jeremiah doesn’t return soon. There is also Kallen’s step mother so…” he left off but this meant everybody would have to leave too. Kallen got up slowly she seemed sad that she couldn’t get an answer still. Lelouch called Tamaki in and he entered. 

“Tamaki, Kallen what is the deal with Villetta and Ohgi?” he asked them. He was acting especially cold towards her and he wondered why. 

Tamaki was the one to answer. “He blames her for manipulating him. Apparently she is the one to seep the thought of you betraying us to his mind.” He explained. To the surprise of Lelouch there was no anger in Tamaki only bitterness. 

He sighed. “Damn it Ohgi why are you blaming her? You were the one who decided to betray me. She only gave you info.” He growled. Ohgi was being a hypocrite. This meant there would be a talk with him soon. “Anyway, let me see you off.” Both of them nodded and left the room to leave the house. 

After seeing all of them off there was only him, Nunnally, who was still giggling about Milly and Kallen making him promise that he wouldn’t try something unpredictable, and Sayoko. Both of them excused themselves to sleep and Sayoko went to her room to sleep. When they were on outside of Nunnally’s room she spoke with a little voice, she seemed nervous about what she was going to ask for. 

“Big brother can we sleep together for this night? I am maybe asking for too much but…” she continued speaking but Suzaku’s earlier words about her having constant nightmares came into Lelouch’s mind. Lelouch blinked to see Nunnally looking at him desperately. He smiled. Lelouch wasn’t going to let Nunnally have nightmares while she was with him. 

He kissed her on her cheek with a smile. “How could I reject you? Come on let’s get to bed then.” Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

They went to her room. She tries to walk on her own but just as she was trying to get up he carried her princess style, it would have been a lot cuter if he wasn’t looking like he was about to have a heart attack when he put her down. Nunnally smiled guiltily. 

“You need to work out more brother.” She commented. 

He was about to pass it off as unneeded when he saw her begging face. “Alright I will look at it sometime.” He assured her as he laid down with her. Both his and her bed was double bed. It was Milly who insisted on their bed being double. He smiled as he thought about his blondie friend. Maybe if he had trusted her a little bit… he shook his head. Lelouch had a second chance now and there was no need to delve on the past for now. 

Nunnally hugged him the moment he entered the bed. He smiled at his little sister and hugged her too. “I love you big brother. I love you more than peaceful world and I don’t want it if it takes you from me.” She murmured on his chest. 

“I love you too Nunnally. I won’t go away from you sleep peacefully okay?” he asked. She nodded and closed her eyes to the blissful sleep. Lelouch slept without too much difficulty. It had been so long since he felt this peaceful. Unknown to him Nunnally thought the same thing before she fell asleep too. 

Both of the siblings slept more peacefully than they had slept in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another 6k words. I surprised myself by this to be honest. Suzaku, Kallen and Nunnally had a part and they made a plan. Good luck to them I guess.
> 
> Thanks for giving kudos and bookmarking this story, have a good day.


	4. Confrontation With Shirley

Lelouch opened his eyes earlier than Nunnally to see both of them clinging to each other as if afraid to let go. He looked at the time and saw that there was enough time to lie down. Just as he had returned to gazing at Nunnally she woke up and looked up to him since she was still laying on his chest. She blinked cutely as if not believing the scene in front of her. Her big brother was alive, she had slept on his chest just like how it was when they were children and she felt rested. More rested than she had been in months and maybe years actually.

A big smile formed on her face as she remembered yesterday. She put her head on his chest once more. Her heart fluttered in happiness as her brother’s, alive brother’s, scent ldominated her nose. “Can we stay like this for a few moments? Please.” She asked. Lelouch simply nodded. Unfortunately for her his scent didn’t bring all the good memories. Bad ones came too. 

Nunnally thought about how she betrayed her big brother. Unknown to her Lelouch was thinking about that too. He closed his eyes in pain as he remembered the way Nunnally had appeared suddenly and declared herself enemies to both Lelouch and Suzaku. It hurt, it really hurt and more importantly he was still angry. Angry at Nunnally for allowing herself to be manipulated so easily. Angry with Suzaku for not even bothering to question him for once. Angry with C.C for not trusting him with so many things. Angry with generally everyone. 

After catching Schneizel the first thing he had done with him was interrogation. Lelouch had asked him about Nunnally and the answer was so frustrating that he had to thrash around his room for a while to calm down.

Nunnally looked up and saw the melancholy on Lelouch’s face. The words unfurled from her mouth unintentionally. “I’m sorry for betraying you big brother. I’m sorry for choosing Schneizel over you." she said with regret overwhelming her voice. Lelouch finally decided to spill the beans. 

"I was and am still angry with you Nunnally. No, not just angry, I’m hurt. You let yourself be manipulated so easily. I am hurt because it wasn't a sibling feud, it was a war and you chose him instead of me. I-I was confused when I saw you, I thought that you were dead and suddenly you are sitting next to Schneizel and Cornelia declaring war against me. The only reason I was able to calm down and not scream hysterically was C.C sitting next to me and our plans. It hurt Nunnally, it hurt a lot." the hoarseness in his voice hurt her heart and she found tears forming in her eyes. 

"Shirley was killed, I hunted down children, Suzaku humiliated me and I was taken by Schneizel only to escape with Guilford's help. I fought for Tokyo, Suzaku threw a F.L.E.I.J.A at you and I thought you were dead. I never felt so much desperate and angry in my life at that time. I blew up on Rolo, Kallen came to me and told me that Tohdoh, Ohgi, Tamaki, Chiba and the others wanted to talk to me in warehouse. They betrayed me and I swear Nunnally I won't forgive them in my entire life even if they come and save from the death itself." his eyes were filled with anger and hurt. 

Nunnally had seen all of these things even more detailed yet hearing this from Lelouch himself hurt her more than simply watching it. She wanted to hug her brother but felt paralyzed. She was one of the people who hurt him most. So instead, she let him relieve himself even if it was only the tip of iceberg. 

"Rolo saved my life, his death reminded me that I had one last thing to do. Killing the disgusting thing we called 'Charles'. The gods thankfully handled that for me by erasing both him and wretched woman from existence. We formed Zero Requiem there." his face took a sad expression then. 

"C.C... No matter how much I trusted her it hurts that she didn't trust me. She didn't tell me a lot of things. She failed to kill Mao and believed Charles so fervently she didn't care to tell me about anything. It really hurts, knowing that the woman you trusted most not trusting you hurts too much. My mother who I murdered for didn’t even care about us, Cornelia or Jeremiah." he tried to continue but it felt like he had a lump on his throat. His tears that he worked so hard to stop started leaking though his eyes. 

He tried to stop crying but it was too much. Everything hurt, his heart hurt as he thought about his past. He sobbed uncontrollably as Nunnally hugged him tightly as she could. "Let it all out, you didn't deserve any of it. I'm sorry big brother. I know that saying sorry fixes nothing but I promise that I will show you that I am sorry. I will protect you no matter who you face. So please..." she looked him in the eye. She was crying too, "Let it all out. Don’t try to act strong for once." 

Both of them cried holding each other. Nunnally, for the big brother she failed to protect. Lelouch for the wounds of the past hurting him for so long. They were forced to collect themselves for the school. Lelouch feared that if there wasn't school he would have spent the entire morning weeping in his sister's hold. 

They ate their breakfast quietly with Lelouch being too tired to say anything and Nunnally thinking about Lelouch’s broken state. She promised herself that she would support him no matter what. Lelouch had protected her for so long it was time for her to protect him. 

Nunnally didn't speak while walking to school and it gave Lelouch some time to think. He made the plans for the fight but what was he fighting for? Nunnally's peaceful world? He had to stop himself from snorting. Even if he didn't include his own feelings, Nunnally herself had said she wouldn't want a peaceful world without him. He had the loyalties of the ones who traveled time and had the chance to fix his mistakes, Euphemia, Shirley, Rolo and countless civilians were alive and he could keep them that way. His friends wouldn't hate him. It was really strange, his friends not hating him relieved him much more than he thought it would. Lelouch could fight to do everything right this time.

He really hoped there wouldn't be any betrayals this time around. He didn't know if he could take one more. So much betrayal, so much heartbreak, so much lie... How was he supposed to deal with all of it again? 

Nunnally was thinking about her brother's last days once again. He was wishing for death, wishing for the serenity that came with death. Her eyes closed in distress as she remembered that who delivered such damage to him. It was her and the others. People he called his family and friends or comrades. Schneizel had done little damage to Lelouch compared to her, Suzaku, C.C or the others. They were reaping what they sow two years ago. 

The brother who had protected her and commanded the Black Knights was mostly gone, he had been destroyed by the betrayals and deaths of his loved ones. Nunnally tried to take a look at Lelouch without him noticing. She didn't even have to try Lelouch was thinking deeply about something. She could guess it wasn't something nice from the way his hands were shaking. 

Nunnally smiled thinly. Lelouch was a perfect actor and manipulator yet once you took a look at his hands you could see his real feelings. She wondered what was he thinking about. If she was to begin with bad memories there would be a large selection but it was most likely Shirley as they were going to school where Lelouch would have to face her no matter what. 

Determination to fix him and make him happy seized her heart once again. But first she was going to regain his trust. It was natural that he wouldn't trust her words. Not after her betrayal, not after her words. 

Nunnally still remembered seeing how he had gone to his room and wept there for hours after the battle. There wasn’t another moment where Nunnally absolutely loathed herself in her life. He would perhaps forgive her but could she forgive herself? She had hurt the one who had cared about her the most. She had made him cry, Nunnally felt like her heart was in a cage and it was hurting so badly in guilt. 

She looked at Lelouch's hollow eyes for the last time, she would cry if she looked at him more. After walking to the school Lelouch left Nunnally in her class before going to the his own class. Both of them had talked about how to explain her eyes and decided to call it a 'miracle'. 

First 2 lessons were pure torture to poor Nunnally. Her mind was constantly reliving the last moments of Zero Requiem and Lelouch's talk this morning. Finally on the second break Milly came to see her. 

Milly understood something was wrong with Nunnally the moment she looked at her eyes so she came in instead of simply looking and passing. "Are you okay? Do you need something?" she asked. 

Nunnally replied with a small voice. "Can we talk on the outside? I need to take a breath." Milly nodded and got them outside. 

"Are you okay Nunnally? Nothing happened right?" Milly asked once again, she was concerned. The girl she saw as her little sister and last remainder of Lelouch hadn’t looked this bad since watching ‘the truth’. 

"Not right now but... Big brother spoke to me this morning. He is..." she choke back a sob. "He isn't alright Milly, he hasn't been alright in a long time. He is angry, he is hurt. Oh he is so hurt and he doesn't want to talk, he distrusts us. The worst thing is that he is right in not trusting Milly, I betrayed him, Suzaku betrayed him, C.C lied to him..." Milly interrupted her. Her face was filled with shame. 

"All of us did so Nunnally. One way or another. Me and the other members of Student Council did so by believing the media. Black Knights did so by backstab him. Princess Cornelia did so by distrusting him and opposing him every chance she got instead of talking with him. All of us did something to hurt him. But we have another chance Nunnally, where we can make him forgive us, where we can help him with his goals. This time we have to be strong instead of him." Milly said. 

"Yes you are right Milly, he had to stand strong for so long that he needs, no, deserves to feel tired and hurt. He has us this time and I will not let him despair lonely. We will protect him this time. It is so hard to look at him when he is like this. He is so broken, so hurt that I want to hold him and never leave him but he needs to see Shirley again. I fear what will happen when Euphy and him meet again. I-I will most likely go to the Lake Kawaguchi to make sure he is okay." Nunnally said hoarsely. Milly nodded in agreement. She was thinking the same thing. They went inside as the bell rang, saying that the third lesson of the day was beginning. Two more lessons to go before Big Brother's confrontation with Shirley, thought Nunnally. There was still worry in her head but after the talk with Milly it had decreased significantly. 

Milly returned Nunnally to her class before going to her own class. Both of them couldn’t stop being nervous even though it had passed if only slightly. 

Things weren’t different on Lelouch’s side. He tried to make plans for the future but his mind constantly occupied by his talk with Nunnally. All of them sang that everyone who had watched the truth and traveled time loved him now. The fact that Cornelia saw the truth and changed didn’t soothe him. How can you trust someone who had been your enemy from the start to the end? He really wanted to trust, he wanted to lean onto someone’s back and just let them take command for a while, especially a great commander such as Cornelia and Tohdoh would take so much burden off him, but he couldn’t know. He had to wait until at least Shinjuku to see their loyalties. He feared almost all of them except Kallen. He trusted Kallen, mostly… 

Well at least Suzaku seemed trustworthy. He hadn’t gone full on avenger mode and seemed guilty. Lelouch almost snorted in amusement, yeah he ‘seemed’ and that was it, that was all he was able to say. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around instinctively as if he was in a battlefield. 

“Hey Lelouch, calm down man it’s me Rivalz. I just came to see if you needed anything.” Lelouch calmed down instantly after seeing it was Rivalz. It was perfect really he needed to talk to someone. 

“Oh it’s you Rivalz. Can we stroll around a bit? My mind is loaded.” Lelouch asked. Rivalz nodded his head with enthusiasm. 

“Of course let’s go outside and unload you.” Rivalz said. They went outside to talk. Lelouch stayed silent for a few seconds letting his mind to adjust. 

“Rivalz, please be honest with me, is there anyone who still hates me after watching the truth? I want to trust Nunnally. I really want to but what if she is softening the situation?” Rivalz watched Lelouch’s distress with a sad smile on his face. He was always this stressed, Rivalz thought. Lelouch was perhaps less paranoid when his rebellion started but it had evolved to this after so much betrayal. But this time would be different. He had them whether he trusted them or not, Rivalz was just trying to relieve him. 

“Lelouch I want you to think the person who hated you the most in your eyes. Perhaps Princess Cornelia? Or Guilford perhaps for making him see you as Cornelia? Or maybe Nina! She tried to kill you multiple time since you killed Princess Euphemia after all. Well anyway, think whoever you want to think. They WILL support you.” Lelouch opened his mouth to say that he was just guessing but Rivalz interrupted him. “No Lelouch I wasn’t guessing right now. I saw them, they really regretted everything. If you don’t want to be open with them, even including Nunnally and Suzaku, don’t be. You don’t have to be open with anyone if you don’t want to. But you will see that they really want to help you. Of course there will be things you want to handle by yourself but please, I beg you, don’t try to do everything by yourself. I-No we saw you doing that Lelouch and I don’t think anyone would like to see their friend or brother go through so much pain once more.” Rivalz said. Lelouch nodded, even though he still wasn’t sure about it Lelouch knew that he could trust Rivalz for now. “Just you wait and you will see.” Rivalz repeated. His relief was like a cold wind on a hot summer day for his heart. Perhaps, he thought, this time I will have more support. 

“Are you alright? About Shirley I mean.” Rivalz asked. Lelouch didn’t even hesitate this time. 

“I have to see her Rivalz.” Lelouch said. Rivalz only nodded. “I have to see her to make sure she will be okay.” He added. The bell rang and they departed to their classes. After two lessons, which Lelouch was able to listen thanks to Rivalz’s insurance, he went to the student council room in slow steady steps. 

When he arrived there he saw Nunnally, Milly, Nina and Rivalz stepping out of the room with shock on their faces. “Hey what happened? Are you okay?” Lelouch called out to them. Milly composed herself first and answered. 

“Lelouch… Shirley needs to speak with you. She… she knows everything and traveled time too.” Milly said quietly as she could. However that didn’t lessen Lelouch’s loud voice as he lost all of his composure he had gained through the talk with Rivalz. 

“WHAT?” He yelled out too loudly. Nunnally clasped his hand like a vice to calm him. Milly continued speaking. 

“Calm down, calm down. Take a deep breath.” She consoled him softly. After seeing him calm down Milly continued. “We learnt it just now too. She looks confused and if I read her face and eyes right, afraid to talk to you.” His face fell in defeat at that. Shirley feared him after hearing the truth. Questions rampaged in his head. Who or what could make a dead person return in time? It even showed Shirley the truth. What the hell was this? His mind worked like hell. What if Mao had returned? He didn’t think that Charles or V.V had returned since they still hadn’t been attacked. But if Shirley returned why wouldn’t Mao return? 

Lelouch shook his head, it wasn’t time to think about it. He needed to talk to Shirley as much as she needed to talk to him. “Did she look angry or hateful?” he questioned them. 

“She just looked lost and confused big brother. All of us wanted to talk to her but she insisted that it was you she wanted to talk with.” Nunnally explained to him. Lelouch sighed, this meant his talk with Shirley would involve a lot more feelings than planned. 

“Where is Nina? I didn’t see her around. Is she okay?” Lelouch asked while looking around to see if Nina was around there. A sudden sound of door opening and closing made him jump on his feet. A voice that was clearly Nina’s giggled at his distress. “Please don’t do that again.” He said after calming himself. 

“I was just getting my computer ready for the meeting we would have this afternoon. Shirley seems to be anticipating the talk with you Lelouch.” Nina reported. Lelouch nodded at the information Nina had given him. 

“Off you go then. I will call you after I talk with her.” Nunnally noted that there was some fear on his eyes but his voice didn’t waver even a little bit. 

Did she fear him? Did she hate him after seeing everything? The only thing that gave him power to say goodbye to his friends and enter the room was the words she had told him before dying. 

Lelouch went inside quietly as he could. Shirley was sitting on a couch with her head between her arms thinking deeply about something. He took her appearance in before walking towards her. She looked just like before she had been killed. He took few steps and Shirley noticed him immediately. 

Her eyes looked fragile and hurt, there was something else, something akin to excitement maybe but he couldn’t be sure. Finally she spoke, “Lulu… it really is you.” Her voice was disbelieving at the fact she was alive and seeing him. 

Shirley got up and walked to him. Lelouch found himself immobilized as he was hardly able to speak. “Shirley, Shirley you’re alive.” His voice came out weakly. Shirley, seeing that he wasn’t able to move came closer to him then hugged him tightly. Lelouch couldn’t think about other than how much he had missed her. “I missed you so much. I’m so sorry Shirley. I shouldn’t have let you get killed. I’m so sorry please forgive me.” Shirley softly shushed him as her hand circled his back as if comforting a child. 

Both of their eyes leaked tears. “I told you that I would love you no matter what right? How could you think that I would hate you silly Lulu?” she asked him with shivering voice caused by her silent sobs. 

“O-oh you heard that?” he asked with his brows raised, though she couldn’t see it of course. 

Shirley held him by hand and led him to a couch. Both of them sat down and Lelouch put his head on Shirley’s lap. “The others told you that I knew huh?” at Lelouch’s nod she continued. “I was going to call you yesterday but I was just so confused that I stayed in my bed all day. I’m so sorry for leaving you in agony Lulu. I will be with you anytime you want, please don’t take everything on your shoulders again.” Shirley’s tears landed on his face. Lelouch snuggled to her belly since he wanted to comfort her. “We will do everything right this time, you won’t be lonely or hurt. I promise you Lulu I will protect you with everything I can do.” Lelouch felt his eyes dropping as today’s tiredness came to him suddenly. 

He was only able to mutter, “I will protect you too Shirley.” Lelouch could swore that he felt lips against his lips but his consciousness faded before he could sense what it was. 

Shirley couldn’t help but blush after kissing Lelouch. Seeing his peaceful face made her sigh contently. Since she heard Lelouch telling the other members that he would call them after their talk and he was asleep Shirley figured that she would make the call. 

After calling and informing the others that Lelouch was sleeping and they were free to come. With that done Shirley was left to her own musings. Yes, she had promised that she would protect Lelouch but what could she do except trusting in others and comforting him like this? She could maybe handle his informant role along with Milly who had became a reporter so she already had experience and Shirley could learn a bit from Milly while also helping Lelouch. Sighing she put away those thoughts for later. She closed her eyes to rest her tired eyes but before too long she had to open them to see who was it to walk in. Luckily it was only the other members. 

Just as she had gotten up carefully two bodies crashed onto her body. She heard sobbing over her body as she tried get up once more. “Shirley!” Nina wailed as she hugged her tightly as she could. Milly didn’t say anything and just sniveled on her other arm. Shirley’s tense body relaxed as she identified and hugged them. 

“Girls…” Shirley muttered as she held them together. Nina grimaced remembering that Shirley knew everything, meaning that she had seen Nina’s destabilized state. Shirley saw her like that and wanted comfort her. 

“Nina… I’m glad you’re okay now. Please be careful I-I wouldn’t want to see you like that again.” She said softly. Nina nodded. 

“I was obsessed with Princess Euphemia, I was able to fix myself but it was too late in the end. Princess wasn’t able to see me fixed.” Nina said sorrowfully. She raised her head in surprise when Shirley patted her cheek. 

“It wasn’t about showing yourself to her Nina. Also who said that you wouldn’t be able to see her this time? There will always be a chance.” Nina nodded fervently as a idea popped up in her mind. 

“Princess Cornelia is with us! I can talk with them!” Nina exclaimed enthusiastically. 

Shirley couldn’t stop her surprise from showing. “What!? Princess Cornelia is back too?” she said quietly as possible. 

“Yes, a lot more people too. Here let’s get up I will explain everything to you.” Milly said after taking care of her sobs. Shirley smiled brightly at one of her dearest friend. 

“I missed you so much…” Milly said sorrowfully while holding out her hand for Shirley. She let Shirley hug her tightly and let out a relieved sigh. Shirley saw Nunnally after breaking up from her hug with Milly. Everything became silent for her as she looked her crush’s little sister. She walked to Nunnally as Nunnally looked at her with teary eyes. “Shirley…” 

Shirley hugged her and both of them fell silent. Nunnally sobbed inside Shirley’s hug and Shirley let out a few tears at the fate of Nunnally. She saw the full truth and a few months after Zero Requiem so she knew how Nunnally had nightmares every night, it was painful to watch for Shirley. Both of the Vi Britannia siblings were hurt deeply, Lelouch perhaps more than Nunnally. After Nunnally’s sobs stopped Shirley let out her from the hug. “Nunna… let’s look after Lulu together okay?” she said gently. Rival’s voice spoke in forced cheerfulness. 

“Yep! We’re going to protect him no matter what.” He said. Milly took on after him. 

“Come on Shirley let me explain everything.” They sat down on the table they had their meetings on and Milly told her about their part of the journey before telling Lelouch’s part. Shirley was taken by surprise but she was happy overall. There were people that Lelouch could confide in and help him even if he didn’t trust them. Just as they finished talking Lelouch stirred and woke up from the couch. 

“Oof…” He muttered to himself as he blinked repeatedly.

“Had a good sleep big brother?” Nunnally asked while twirling her hair. Lelouch tensed up as he raised his head but relaxed as soon as he saw Nunnally. Rivalz’s words gave confidence for him, he could at least try to trust them. It would do wonders for his tired mind. He got up and patted Nunnally on her head and stirred her hair a bit while he was at it. Nunnally gave a surprised “Eep!” but didn’t say anything else since she enjoyed her brother’s interaction with her hair. 

“Yeah Shirley’s lap was a great pillow, thanks.” He finished by sending a smile at Shirley. She tried to hide her blush with a cup of coffee she had taken earlier on only to fail as it spread in her face. “Well, I have to go and get the radios ready. Rivalz can you drive me there?” he asked. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Rivalz said while getting up to ready his motorcycle. Lelouch smiled jokingly. 

“Wait a minute what if president doesn’t let us go? Milly will you let us go?” he said pleadingly. 

“Oh I don’t know Lulu, should I?” Milly teasingly asked. 

“I would feel very grateful, please?” Lelouch continued the joke. Milly acted like she was angered by waving her hands around. 

“Just go already.” She huffed out. Lelouch smiled at her gratefully then kissed both Nunnally and Shirley on their cheeks before leaving with fast steps. 

Shirley was busy steaming from her head to see Milly looking at her jealously but Nunnally caught Milly staring. “So you too hmm?” she asked softly in a almost inaudible voice. Milly however, heard it perfectly and tried to deny it by shaking her head fervently but all it made Nunnally do was giggle madly. 

They stayed there planning moves they would make all day. Shirley made some inquiries about Milly’s reporter job and talked about how she wanted to help Lelouch but Milly told her to wait until Lelouch came to talk about it since it would be better that way.

Meanwhile Nina had been working on Lelouch’s requests for radios. He had wanted the radios to be able to communicate with everyone at a time since the soldier faction couldn’t come anytime they wanted and there would definitely be talking on the battlefield to make sure the plans would go along. Also there was the fact that all of them would have to distance themselves in time. There was another thing Lelouch had wanted and it was private talks now that was the hard part of it but for a genius like Nina it was a solvable problem. While it would be hard without her experience from last two years, with it she was able to do it before Lelouch even came and now all there was to do was implanting it to the radios. After it was done she went to table the others sat and chatted with them.

Not after a long time Nina finished Lelouch and Rivalz came looking pleased. “Did you get them?” Nina asked. Lelouch didn’t say anything but smirked and put the bag he held in his hand to the table. All of their eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Nina’s more so. “How did you get them?! These are latest versions in our time! Just… how?” Lelouch’s face was full of proudness and cockiness.

“Well first I had to win an almost unwinnable chess match, of course it was no problem for me.” If it was anyone else most of them wouldn’t even take the other person seriously but when Lelouch was the one talking it meant something. “One of my contacts helped me get them after that. At a hefty price of course but with I was to handle it with my accumulated money from chess matches. Well? Did you handle what I wanted Nina?” He asked to Nina causing a similar expression to his appear on her face.

“Of course I did.” She said proudly. “Did you get enough for all of us?” Lelouch nodded.

“Not only that I bought a few extras in case of some of them breaking. I don’t want to go there frequently.” Lelouch said, his face took a grimace as he remembered the smell of the shop.

“Why? How did it smell?” Nunnally asked curiously.

Lelouch replied bluntly. “It smelled like shit.”

Nunnally let out a “Oh!” at that, she wasn’t surprised much by her big brother’s mouth. Lelouch had a tendency to swore when things went incredibly wrong in his youth. 

“Even if none of them break we will have radios to give unexpected people who traveled time, such as Shirley, and that will strengthen our communication.” Lelouch explained. Everyone agreed on his perspective. 

“Oh that’s great it will make updating them much easier. Let’s import these to the radios. Some of them will have to stay with you Lelouch until their users come in our side.” Nina said. Lelouch nodded but before they started he had one more thing to ask. 

“Shirley, do you remember who showed you the truth? Do you remember who made you travel time?” he asked. This was a important issue. Who could send people, even dead people to past? He didn’t remember anything but perhaps Shirley did. 

“No Lulu, I simply opened my eyes and there was a screen in front of me. After finishing it I woke up in my bed.” Shirley said. Lelouch let out a frustrated sigh at that. Just who was it? He didn’t see Shirley looking down shamefully before speaking. 

“I’m sorry. I just watched it without thinking about anything else.” Lelouch shook his head. His comforting gaze was directed to her.

“It’s not your fault Shirley. I’m just worried about who was it that could send even dead people back to past. The only beings that are powerful enough for that are the gods. But why would they do this? Why would they make things so favorable to me?” he asked to himself. Nunnally shook her head at Lelouch’s distress.

“Big brother shouldn’t we prepare for the skirmish at Shinjuku Ghetto? How will you get these radios to Suzaku, Jeremiah, Villetta, Cecile and Lloyd?” she asked.

“You’re right. I was planning to call Suzaku and meet up somewhere to give him the radios. He will give them the radios, Jeremiah and Villetta will be easy but he will need a clearance to enter Lloyd’s department. Maybe if Jeremiah pulls some strings… hmm…” he muttered thoughtfully. Jeremiah could definitely pull strings enough to grant Suzaku entrance to the lab. “Yeah let’s do it like that.” He agreed with himself.

“I handled all of it Lelouch what do we do now?” Nina asked as she put all of the radios to the table.

“That was fast.” Lelouch said in surprise as he looked at Nina.

“Rivalz and Milly joined too so we were able to handle it. So? What now?” Nina asked. Lelouch turned to Milly after nodding his thanks to Nina. 

“Milly can you make a announcement to get Kallen in here?” He said. Milly nodded, got up and walked to the announcement room.

After a few minutes Milly came with Kallen following her. Kallen let out a frustrated sigh soon as she entered the room and the door closed. “God I forgot how much I hated this fragile girl crap. What are those?” she asked with interest. Her eyes met Shirley’s and sorrow covered his face so before Nina started explaining Lelouch stood up to explain Shirley’s situation. 

“Kallen, Shirley has traveled time too. We have another supporter.” Kallen looked shocked at that. 

“Shirley? Oh my god Shirley!” she cried as she ran at Shirley to hug her tightly. Shirley hugged back just as tightly as her memories with Kallen came into her mind. After releasing her all of them turned to Nina who was waiting for them to explain how the radios worked.

“These are our new little toys. Come on you brought your bag with you right? Meet up with Ohgi and Tamaki tonight and give them these. It will help us communicate in and out of battlefield. Here look, if the light next to the name of the person tingles it means they are trying to talk with you privately. You just have press the little button here to accept their call. If more than one light tingles the persons lights shows you who you will be talking with. You will have to press the buttons who are calling you. To call a person you just have to press their button. The radio will vibrate and alert them.” Nina explained as everyone listened closely. Some of them had heard little bits of it but listening to the full details never hurt.

After Nina finished explaining Milly stood up dramatically and said, “Kallen do you want to join the Student Council?” Kallen didn’t even hesitate to reply.

“Yes! Please lock me up in here from morning to the school’s ending. I don’t want to act again.” She said. Lelouch couldn’t help but sympathize with her discomfort since he had done the same acting, his was much more heavy and disturbing but the point was the same, both of them acting like that. Kallen caught his look of discomfort and frowned deeply thinking about his days as ‘Demon Emperor’. The fact she hadn’t believed him even after all of those things they had been through still made her angry and sad.

They spent the remainder of the school day there chatting and trying out the radios to be amazed by their quality and quickness. Lelouch had forgotten to give them the headphones he had bought along with the radios so he gave them later on. They were really expensive too but he was still good on economy side. After the school day ended he got Nunnally to their home and after giving her promises to be discreet left to meet up with Suzaku. He was able to contact him without any problems luckily.

Lelouch gave radios and headphones enough to cover the soldier faction easily. They didn’t have enough time to chit chat sadly but Lelouch was able to explain everything to Suzaku before his time ended. After that both of them left for their home.

The time was late and Lelouch just wanted to sleep. Nunnally didn’t even need to say anything to get Lelouch on her bed this time. He simply laid on her bed without saying anything. Nunnally just wanted to be with her brother so she curled up next to him. Both of them hugged each other tightly as they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos, bookmarking and commenting guys. I hope you had fun reading, have a great day.


	5. The Skirmish at Shinjuku Ghetto

The days after that went perfectly right within Lelouch’s plans much to his happiness. Suzaku was able to get the radios to Jeremiah and Villetta. After talking with Lelouch Jeremiah pulled some strings as the leader of pure bloods and with Lloyd’s consent to talk with Suzaku he was able to get the radios to Lloyd and Cecile.

Meanwhile Kallen and the others got some bombs on the truck they were going to use to kidnap C.C and gave him the detonator to blow it. The plan had changed a bit. Kallen was going to leave a heavy object to help him open the container that held C.C after opening it and C.C woke up she would knock out Nagata and then take him away while Lelouch and Suzaku caused a distraction. Suzaku by eating a bullet, Lelouch by blowing up the truck using the soldiers’ distraction caused by C.C’s container being empty.

By doing all of that they would be making sure Suzaku got the Lancelot, no civilians getting hurt since Ohgi’s group would be protecting them in case of Clovis ordering a second genocide while Kallen’s group played decoy to the Knightmare Frames. They would be able to communicate by radios Lelouch bought and Nina modified to his tastes.

After promising Nunnally and the others in the Council that he would reach them with radio the moment he got into Villetta’s Knightmare and making Shirley promise not to call him jokingly he left with Rivalz to his last chess match. Speaking of Villetta, she was to help Ohgi protect the civilians until the skirmish ended and Clovis issued the ceasefire. Clovis… Lelouch wasn’t sure what he would do this time around. Would he order a massacre this time too? Even if he didn’t, just experimenting on C.C was enough for Lelouch to shoot him in the head. 

The chess match ended even quickly than last time since Lelouch had grew in experience. They left the building and started going on the place that they would meet up with Kallen. Rivalz kept worrying about Lelouch, would everything go okay? Would Lelouch be okay, they had a talk with Kallen about his safety, without Lelouch knowing of course. Kallen had promised them she would protect him the best she could and how they had multiple spies on the Britannian side that could protect him without their supposed ‘allies’ not knowing a thing. 

That didn’t soothe Rivalz’s heart. The others didn’t look that assured too. Kallen insisted upon the fact that Suzaku would be there with his Lancelot and if there was something to fear about Lelouch’s situation it would be Suzaku getting too tensed up and shooting somebody who he thought to be enemy of Lelouch. Now, if you told this to Lelouch he wouldn’t believe it and probably laugh at your face. 

However anyone who had seen Suzaku’s change from Zero Requiem to the ending episode of ‘the truth’ would believe it wholeheartedly. He had changed from, “Lelouch is dead but I am still angry at him for killing Euphy, Shirley and countless others. At least he worked for a selfless goal in his death.” to, “Why did you lie to me Lelouch? Why did I not listen to you? Why did I act so stupid and immature? In the end I didn’t even stand by my words yet you died by your words.”. This change had been emphasized by C.C’s and Suzaku’s talk in the end, when they had learnt Suzaku was the Zero who had killed Lelouch

“So now you ask the right questions. How does it feel Suzaku? Knowing the truth, how does it feel?” She had asked, even from the little time Rivalz had known the weird woman, her anger seemed out of character for her. Judging from Suzaku’s shocked face at C.C’s anger, Rivalz was right. He looked down sorrowfully and answered her. “Not knowing it made becoming Zero and hating Lelouch much easier but I didn’t realize it. How am I supposed to look at his or Euphy’s grave now?” he asked with scorn. “Lelouch... How am I supposed to listen people curse their savior everyday?” he asked to himself. “I was supposed to protect him! To be his best friend! What did I do? I betrayed him at every turn, I didn’t listen to him, not even once!” Suzaku started to cry and sob hopelessly, he was crushed by his actions’ results. His best friend was dead, he had died lonely, thinking he was alone, everyone hating him.

Nunnally wasn’t faring any better, she had already seen how her brother had suffered in his own misery in last months. Rivalz could understand her determination, Suzaku’s nervousness too. ‘The truth’ had changed everyone so much. From people who had hated him to people who had adored him. Even C.C who had looked like a emotionless woman had flushed or looked surprised at Lelouch’s thoughts.

Rivalz didn’t let himself delve in his thoughts, he had to make sure everything went alright now. Not after much time the truck appeared on the road and Rivalz did what he did last time, scare Nagata enough to make him crash. It felt wrong but he felt satisfied with the results since Nagata did what all of them wanted him to do, he crashed and passed out a bit while Kallen, with all her experience looked a bit dazed still managed to stay awake.

Lelouch got off the motorcycle and was about to go to the truck when Rivalz pulled him aside. “Are you sure you will be okay Lelouch?” he asked. Lelouch smiled inwardly at his concern and didn’t hesitate to assure him he would be fine.

“Yeah, like I told you no calling me until I call you. And if I don’t call you please make sure all of them do fine.” He told Rivalz gently as he could. Rivalz’s face fell at the thought of Lelouch being dead once again. Even though he tried to hide it from Lelouch he was able to see. He put his hand on Rivalz’s shoulder and tried to ease his mind. “I will do everything I can to stay alive. Now go, you have to go back to the school.” He said as he was walking to the truck to get behind it. Lelouch was able to see Rivalz waving his hand just as the truck rode off. As soon as the sounds from outside got louder Lelouch began trying to open the capsule of C.C.

In the end he was able to within the time period he wanted to open it. C.C opened her eyes weakly but all that tiredness disappeared when her eyes landed on him. She suddenly hugged him with everything she had, which was not much. Seeing her once more brought up feelings Lelouch had tried to suppress. “Lelouch we’re back! Lelouch!” she said while hugging him even tighter. 

Lelouch tried to be not surprised but C.C showing her feelings this much shocked him honestly. Just how much everyone had changed? He hugged her too comforting her the best he could. Their trust issue could come later, C.C had been experimented for days now. After a few minutes of silence except the sound of soldiers running behind them Lelouch looked at Kallen’s seat, it was empty. This meant their stop was near, Suzaku would be here soon.

He finally released C.C, she looked up at him asking his plans with her eyes. “You knock out the driver and escape to the place we were hiding last time, I will come after you.” C.C looked at him concernedly.

“Will you be alright?” she asked, Lelouch was about to answer her concerns but the truck stopped. It was time for Suzaku to catch him. So instead he repeated his orders.

“Come on we will talk later. Knock out Nagata and escape!” C.C’s eyes filled with determination as she stood up to do her job.

“It’s so good to see you Lelouch.” She muttered softly. C.C couldn’t suppress her smile as she heard Lelouch’s answer before she knocked Nagata out.

“Yeah you too.” Lelouch said, watching as C.C knocked out Nagata and left the truck stealthily. C.C leaving without anyone seeing her relieved him. Just as he was thinking about C.C the truck’s backdoor opened, Lelouch cursed himself for his careless action but luckily it was Suzaku like last time.

“Lelouch…” Suzaku said, relief overwhelmed his voice. Relief for founding his friend alive and well. “Did you manage to get C.C?” he asked hesitantly. He was afraid of Lelouch’s feelings against C.C. From what they had watched he had felt both dependent on her and angry at her. It was probably the same feelings now.

“Yeah. She escaped with Nagata.” He answered as he got out of the truck. Suzaku held his hand out to help him make the landing easier. Lelouch looked at it curiously but nevertheless took the hand after a few seconds.

“Hey you’ve got the detonator right?” Suzaku asked worriedly. Lelouch was only able to nod before footsteps came, the Royal Guards were coming.

“Push me.” Lelouch whispered. Suzaku’s chest clasped. He didn’t want to do this, acting or not he didn’t want to even touch Lelouch enough to hurt even a hair. Lelouch looked at him irritated. “Come on we don’t have much time. Push me!” he said more firmly.

Suzaku tried to silence his screaming heart as he pushed his friend. He had hurt him again. “Goddamn this all. I’m sorry Lelouch.” He muttered behind his breath. Lelouch heard Suzaku’s words and if he had to be honest with himself, it helped his heart a lot. Suzaku didn’t like hurting him anymore, he knew the truth and his words helped Lelouch notice his sincerity at helping Lelouch. He wasn’t at the past where Suzaku was out for his blood, Nunnally wasn’t flying F.L.E.I.J.A’s at him, Black Knights weren’t against him.

Hope soared through his chest. Please, he begged inside his mind, please let things go better this time. Please let us be all happy this time. Please let Euphy live, please let Shirley live, please let Rolo live he begged. Perhaps to himself, perhaps to god. He didn’t know.

Suzaku was conflicted, no, he was hurt at the mention of hurting his friend but he had done it once more. Perhaps much lighter than plunging a sword through his heart yet still, he had hurt Lelouch. Looking at Lelouch’s face, it shocked him to see a smile was directed at him. “Let’s talk later Suzaku.” Lelouch said gently. Suzaku was going to assure him there would be a talk but he heard the dog’s bark behind him.

“Hah! Look at the scene, an Eleven caught a Britannian!” the leader spoke. Suzaku could feel his arm clench to his insult. “Too bad he’s a terrorist though, kill him Eleven, a terrorist against our Holy Empire does not deserve to live.” He ordered Suzaku before scoffing at Lelouch’s situation. His face took on a shocked and furious at Suzaku’s defiance.

“No sir, I won’t. I refuse to shoot him.” Suzaku said without even a little hesitancy. The leader repeated his command calmly despite his face.

“Is this you’re last decision Eleven?” at Suzaku’s nod he didn’t even spend a second to took his handgun out and shoot him… just where Suzaku’s pocket watch from his father stood. Lelouch roughly surpassed his smirk. Good you fools, he thought, let me see you create a monster of a pilot in front of my eyes.

“You know what kiddo? I’ll let you see what you stole. Bring the capsule here!” he barked hid order out as some of the men holding weapons at Lelouch went to bring it out.

A surprised gasp was heard inside the truck as the capsule was brought out only to be seen empty. “What the hell?! You goddamn brat what is the meaning of this?” the leader screamed furiously. His voice rose as he turned to Lelouch to see him holding a detonator in his palm. “Shit! Stop that goddamn…” Lelouch only smirked, the soldiers actions were too slow to stop him from activating the detonator. With the explosion of the truck everything went to hell for the soldiers. 

He was able to run off using their surprise and shock at losing their comrades, the capsule being empty had surprised them enough for the men holding the guns at him looking there for a few seconds which was enough for Lelouch take the detonator out of his pocket and activate it.

Even with his unfit body he was able to go where they hided last time around. C.C was there waiting for him, she had came to herself evidently from her barely suppressed smile. 

Lelouch felt like he was about to die when he reached C.C. “Come on breath in and out. That’s it calm down.” She said comfortingly. “Now, do you accept my contract Lelouch?” she asked as she clasped his hand onto her hand. Lelouch cleared his mind, this was the moment that changed his whole life. If Geass hadn’t been given to him the maximum thing he could do was supporting the forces opposing Britannia economically. Geass had changed his plans entirely and now, he knew about it, he knew about it a lot. He would be able to use it with efficiency, he could control it now. As such he didn’t hesitate to accept C.C and Geass into his life once again. “Yes, I hereby accept your contract.” He smiled as he felt his eyes twist. 

C.C had felt nervousness before, nervousness for Mao, she scoffed and hated him now. Nervousness for Nunnally as she offered her the truth. The possibility that she was too angry at her brother to the degree of rejecting the truth but she hadn’t felt such nervousness in her entire life. Would Lelouch accept her once more even with his anger and hurt feelings against her? Would she have to travel to a different place once again leaving her dearest accomplice? No, he wasn’t just a accomplice anymore. He had passed that long ago.

Relief spread across her body like fire would spread on a forest as Lelouch accepted her contract. “C.C I have one thing to request from you. Please don’t lie to me again, please don’t hide the truth from me. I promise you I will help you fix everything but please support me.” He said hoarsely. C.C heart broke at his tired voice, he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve her lies. She did one thing he didn’t expect her to do. She hugged him tightly. 

Lelouch was startled by her but hugged her back nevertheless. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Lelouch. I was supposed to be your shield yet you were dead in the end. I didn’t protect you from Mao even when you tried to protect me. I believed in Charles without even thinking. Please forgive me.” She begged, all of her guiltiness had came out after seeing him so broken, so tired. It didn’t matter if she had hurt him less than others, she had hurt him in the end and now, she had a second chance, she could keep him safe, she… she could live with him now. 

Lelouch pulled back a minute later, remembering the situation he handed her radio to her. “What’s this? Radio? Why?” she asked. Lelouch smirked at her questions. 

“We have more people coming back you know?” he answered her question with a question. She was delighted when she read the names on the radio. There was more than enough people to help her protect Lelouch. Lelouch told her how there was more people to come if things went accordingly to their thoughts and how there was unexpected persons, dead persons, that came back such as Shirley. C.C leaped onto his arm as her face became afraid.

“Mao? He didn’t come to you right? You didn’t have to deal with him yet right?” Lelouch tried to be not rash but he couldn’t help asking. 

“Why? Do you want to protect him?” he asked, frowning at the thought at C.C protecting that madman once again. 

“No Lelouch, please let me deal with him. I want to prove my loyalty to you.” She said determinedly. Lelouch was about to continue their argument but the radio’s light flickered. Ohgi and Tamaki wanted to talk. 

“Zero! We were protecting the civilians and Tamaki noticed that the Royal Guard is coming your way. Be careful!” Ohgi said with Tamaki confirming his words. Lelouch got into attention before answering them. 

“Roger that we will keep contact after I get Villetta’s Knightmare. Any problems over there?” he asked. Ohgi answered swiftly as he tried to keep his focus. 

“That goddamn Clovis ordered the genocide once again! We’re holding them up with Kallen playing decoy but please hurry so that Kallen and you can take the army out. Jeremiah isn’t playing around to make sure he won’t be suspicious.” He said. Lelouch growled as he heard the genocide part. 

“Alright hold on a little more. I’m taking control soon. Tamaki you will come here to pick Nagata up from Villetta okay?” Both of them closed the radio after hearing Tamaki’s agreement to his plan. Lelouch covered up as footsteps came. Royal Guards were here. C.C informed him on his geass being on both of his eyes. Thankfully he had prepares glasses beforehand. 

He left their cover as they closed in. “You little piece of shit! You know how much you cost me?” the leader asked madly before taking a look at his eyes and noticing how they were different. 

“I don’t know how much I cost you but don’t worry. You will not have much to lose after this.” He continued as he made eye contact with them. “Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to shoot each other.” He said calmly. The men grinned madly as they did as ordered. Lelouch scowled as he looked upon their corpses. “For everything.” He muttered to himself. 

A Knightmare landed beside him, Villetta exited it hurriedly. She had talked with Ohgi and others apparently. She scowled upon their corpses. “Lelouch… I hope you don’t feel guilty for them.” She told him. 

Lelouch’s eyebrow rose. “They were Britannians.” He said calmly. Villetta shook her head. 

“Genocidal maniacs. To think I was like them… oh!” she jumped on her feet as he looked at her first time. “You have Geass in both of your eyes.” She informed. 

C.C came lazily from behind. “I already told him. Glasses work on you Lelouch.” She said as she climbed up the Knightmare. 

“I will control it tonight.” He said determinedly. “Ohgi was a great influence on you, helped you fix your racism. Only if he didn’t act like a idiot now.” Villetta looked at him surprised. 

“You hold my side?” she asked. Sometimes, no, most of the time this man could be not understandable. 

“Yes, he was the one to betray me, not you. You simply gave him information about me. He was the one to make that decision.” He didn’t give her a chance to speak as he climbed up the Knightmare too. “Wait here and help Ohgi protect the civilians. Tamaki will come to collect Nagata. If he looks like he is waking up knock him out once more.” He listed of his orders. Lelouch was able to hear Villetta’s “Yes sir!” as they flew off. 

He connected with Kallen and Jeremiah to complete their plan. He helped Kallen escape from Jeremiah again and while he was gloating he took a few shots at the weakest points of Sutherland. “Sorry Jeremiah.” He muttered to the radio. He was relieved by Jeremiah. 

“No my lord please proceed with your plans. I will give my life for you if needed.” He said without even a little hesitation on his voice. Lelouch couldn’t help but smile at his loyalty. 

He said “Thank you.” as Jeremiah ejected from his Knightmare, he looked injured just as intended. Lelouch had made sure he had shot him in non lethal parts. Kallen connected with him.

Kallen hadn’t felt this motivated for a long time. This made her remember the glorious days where Zero would lead them with amazing tactics and speeches. 

“Master Zero can we attack now? I have been waiting for you to take control.” She said in a, while irritated, ultimately respectful voice. Lelouch chuckled at her impatience. 

“Okay Q1 collect your new Knightmares from the place they were in last time then we will go an a offensive.” Kallen took her team to the Knightmares. Lelouch had taken Nagata’s radio as such was able to hear their surprises. 

“Holy shit! Just who did we get to get these babies?” one of them, a woman asked excitedly. 

“My friends I understand your excitement but if you wish to help Mister Ohgi defeat Britannian Army you will have to be quick and listen to me.” C.C smirked at him since he had deepened his voice to make sure his identity wouldn’t get leaked out. 

“Huh? Who is this?” a man asked. Lelouch was quick to answer him. 

“My identity does not matter, what matters is that I can lead you to victory. It isn’t a pyrrhic victory I’m talking about, I’m talking about a real victory.” He said. Excitement spread across the soldiers. They would be defeated soon, so what if they listened to this man? He was promising victory, some of them hadn’t seen even a draw in their lives. Kallen stepped up and asked them if they would follow this mysterious man. A complete chorus rang across the walls. 

“YES!” Lelouch smirked. He had gained a lot of soldiers, and he could protect them now. 

“Good, you may call me Zero. Gear up for your victory my friends. You have ten minutes.” He said to the group’s radio line before connecting to Kallen privately. 

“Are you okay Kallen? Is there any problems? Are you hurt?” he asked concernedly. Kallen smiled unconsciously at his concern. He had cared about all of them, she thought as that smile turned into a deep frown. He had cared about them and they had sold him out to a manipulator prince who, as they learned from ‘the truth’, hadn’t hesitated when shooting his own sister and actually planned for it. 

Thinking back on her actions made her want to puke from disgust. Such hypocrisy… she was awakened by Lelouch’s worried voice. “Kallen? Kallen? Are you okay? Kallen come in.” he said. 

Kallen shook her head. This wasn’t the time to look at the past. “I’m okay Lelouch. I was just getting locked into the past. You haven’t lost any skill at speaking. You got better actually if I have to say.” Lelouch’s chuckle was music to her ears. 

“Thank you for your compliment. Now that we have C.C…” he was interrupted by C.C who had gotten her radio going. 

“They don’t have me, you have me.” She said onto the radio. Kallen groaned. 

“Great pizza girl will try to call me every night now.” She huffed. C.C answered her immediately. 

“Oh I’m so heartbroken Kallen. I will speak with Nunnally about pizzas instead.” She said confidently as if expecting a reaction from Kallen. Lelouch simply listened with a amused smile on his face, he was curious about where this conversation was going. 

“What? No! No! Okay I will call you instead. Just continue to explain secret ingredients to me please!” she tried to persuade. 

“Did you two really become friends?” Lelouch asked intrigued. C.C and Kallen… them becoming friends and talking friendly was so strange of a concept he couldn’t wrap his head around it for a few moments. 

“No we’re pizza buddies. She also liked talking about her precious Lulu to me.” C.C said teasingly, she did not expect a back talking from Kallen. 

“Oh yeah? So you didn’t talk about Lelouch and how much you liked spending time with him and how much you missed him?” Kallen replied. Her frustration at being target of C.C’s teasing showed through radio. 

“Ugh!” C.C was able to say as red covered her entire face. She knew Lelouch didn’t expect that from her. Kallen didn’t lie, she actually jumped ahead a few persons that joined their talks. C.C, after watching ‘the truth’ and starting to stay in the palace, had talked with the remaining princesses, Kallen when she came to visit Suzaku and Nunnally, Anya whenever she could pull some time off from Jeremiah’s work at his farm and sometimes Suzaku, albeit his talks with her about Lelouch were especially brief and private. He tried to not think about Lelouch, or how he had betrayed him countless times, or how he had been out for Lelouch’s blood without questioning anything.

It was his way of coping with the situation and nightmares and C.C, while disapproving it, could understand him. She had repressed much of her feelings when she interacted with Lelouch until the end of Charles’ plan. A pained expression spread across her face as she remembered how untrusting, how unfaithful she was to Lelouch for so long. While he maybe hadn’t cared for a while in the beginning, she knew how much it had hurt and angered him in his last months. Oh she knew it directly. 

While in her distress she failed to notice Lelouch’s amused comment about them and how he started to command the battle. The battle was nearly over when she came to herself. Lelouch was speaking with Lloyd, Cecile and Suzaku. Well not that much speaking with Suzaku since he was focused to getting used to Lancelot’s cumbersome mechanics compared to Lancelot Albion’s mechanics. Lloyd was whining about having to work on a project he had already finished and even improved upon with Cecile getting angry at him for boring Lelouch with statics nobody cared about. Lelouch stopped her amused. 

“Wait Cecile. Lloyd tell me how many times you begged Nunnally for a chance to work upon Knightmares with a team consisting of especially Nina and Rakshata.” He said grinning at the thought of Nunnally getting frustrated with Lloyd’s never stopping imploring. This damn scientist had asked him for a chance to inspect his Geass every damn day. 

“Oh not much. Just every morning I had the chance to see her.” Lloyd said nonchalantly. Lelouch laughed like crazy while running from Suzaku even though he wasn’t doing that good and Suzaku was catching up to him. Luckily Suzaku wasn’t trying to kill him this time and was being very helpful at letting him escape to the point by acting like Lancelot’s feet wasn’t working well which was believable since it was a prototype. 

As such Lelouch was able to make his escape without Kallen’s help. She had went to Ohgi’s group to help them retreat and get the civilians out now that they had pushed the Britannian Army back. Suzaku spoke though their already connected line. “Lelouch you’re going to kill him again right?” he asked. 

“Yeah. That murderer ordered a genocide once again because of what?” he was about to continue but Suzaku interrupted him with a deadly serious voice. 

“Because he was afraid of getting disowned by Charles. To think I defended such a disgusting man.” His anger seeped though his voice. Soon after that they disconnected. Lelouch realized that he had forgotten something very important and it was calling the council and he could almost sense his headache coming. 

“Guys I’m sorry, I was too focused to the battlefield.” Shirley’s worried voice was the first to come. 

“Lulu?! Are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself right?” Nunnally was about to second it but Lelouch was quicker. 

“No, not even a scratch. I’m going to finish the job now.” He said confidently. 

“Brother will you be alright. Killing Clovis…” Nunnally said worriedly. Lelouch thought about it aloud. 

“He was perhaps one of the my more beloved brother than others. He, Schneizel and Odysseus. Three of them were the only ones that had cared about me truly. One of them was dead by my hand, other one tried to destroy the world using all of you and the last one was killed as a foot soldier in the army. The fact that I’m about to kill Clovis saddens me a little but in the end he ordered a genocide and experimented on C.C.” he said explaining how his relationships with his other brothers were. 

“Lelouch if you feel bad or don’t want to shoot him I can do it for you I can change my voice and disguise myself.” C.C said to comfort him but was rejected as Lelouch believed in doing some jobs by himself was the best. He ordered her to keep the others company as he got the killing done. As such she spent the time comforting others the best she could. 

Lelouch got into the building easily with his Geass. He got one of the soldiers whose body looked like his give his uniform to Lelouch. After making sure he had done everything correctly and preparing his vocal chords for some harsh work he entered the room of Clovis. Whilst his brother was eager get some answers Lelouch only handed him the ceasefire order and told him to speak. 

After the ceasefire Clovis tried to converse with him to buy some time, unfortunately for him Lelouch wasn’t selling any. He zfinished Clovis off with a single bullet to his head. Quick and clean, no pain for Clovis. Killing was hard when you knew the man you were shooting. Even though it was nowhere the first time he had killed Clovis guilt arose within him. Clovis was once a painter. A, perhaps whiny and bratty boy, but still a gentle brother to him and Nunnally. He was not this monster who had ordered a genocide. The people he had killed passed though his eyes. Did he deserve to relive and have a happy time? He tried to give himself some motivation by saying to himself that his kills always had some meaning in the end. 

Perhaps he was only kidding himself but it worked. He escaped to his Knightmare to see Ohgi and the others giving him reports. C.C was speaking with the council members still. 

Apparently they had gotten most of the civilians out and Tamaki had went and gotten Nagata while they were retreating. Ohgi was exceptionally grateful for saving him. He offered Lelouch to come and get himself checked out privately but Kallen interjected saying that Lelouch and she were being waited for in the school. With a final thank you they closed the connection. 

Lelouch met up with Kallen in a safe place. She was extremely happy at seeing C.C once again but she tried to repress it the best she could. In the end though nothing stopped their hug. Lelouch was uncomfortable when they pulled him in too but in the end he smiled and returned to their hug. 

After a brief talk about their medical situations they made sure they were fine they left for the school. Kallen and C.C were extremely excited to see their old friends once again. C.C exceptionally since she had spent a lot time with all of them except for Shirley but she believed that they could become fast friends with how friendly and cheerful Shirley was. 

Even though C.C’s show of such raw emotions still unnerved Lelouch he was happy that C.C finally found a place to relax and be normal after centuries.

Both of them knew their talk would be filled with raw emotions so they tried to relax for now with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with the action scenes I wrote so I lessened them and put more emotional scenes. I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos, bookmarked or commented. Please comment about your likes or dislikes about this chapter so that I can make them better. 
> 
> Have a great day. Goodbye.


	6. Then Justice Is...

Shirley took Lelouch into her arms as soon as he and the others came to the council room. Her face showed nothing but worry for her crush as she checked him up for injuries. He smiled tiredly at her, commanding a operation was tiring and all but the real tiring thing was the thoughts going through his head. Could Clovis redeem himself if he had let him live? What about Cornelia? Hadn’t she committed countless war crimes and genocides too when fighting her battles? The woman had done the same thing as Clovis when she wanted to lure him for God’s sake. And thinking about that, wasn’t he a monster too? He had committed countless war crimes too in the end.

Shirley’s face hardened as she saw how tired and unconvinced he was. She could guess the thoughts that went through his head and wanted to comfort him. “Lulu… you’re thinking about Clovis right? I- I don’t think he was redeemable to be truthful. If you comparison him with yourself, you are doing the worst thing you can do to yourself. You always had a mission on your head, you felt for the people you had killed even if you were not being forward with it. In the end you worked for peace while he massacred a ghetto because of his selfish fears of losing his heritage. I am not telling you to scoff at his death, you can grieve for him and that proves you are not a monster but a human. A human with feelings.” She said while making him look into her eyes. His eyes softened at her words.

“Thank you. Thank you for forgiving me. I’m sorry for your father and I will make sure that something like that never happens again. No more civilian casualties. No more tragedies, I need to make sure people don’t go under a tragedy like yours.” Lelouch said softly. He was shocked when Shirley suddenly kissed him. He blushed heavily since he wasn’t ready for the engagement. 

He looked at Shirley to see her blushing lightly while smiling contently. Meanwhile Kallen was reporting everything that happened to Nunnally since she had asked Kallen personally for a report once everything was done and she would talk with Lelouch later on privately. 

Nunnally’s face fell as Kallen’s report continued. She could guess that he was thinking about Cornelia and both his and her atrocities. She would need to talk about that later when they were alone on their home. At least everything had went well aside from his thoughts. Everyone gathered around the room to talk about the operation and how it went to the details.

While the others were preparing the room Lelouch decided to go and make some tea for the talk but Milly’s voice stopped him. “Lelouch what are you going to do?” he replied calmly. 

“Making tea for the meeting of course.” Milly’s voice sounded angry this time. 

“No, no, no, you go sit down on the couch and Nunnally check him out once more. You just got out of a battlefield. Kallen you too, no job for you. Go sit down and rest a bit. We will talk many details so I want both of you to be in your best mind. Rivalz you try to connect with everyone who can respond.” She ordered all of them fervently. Lelouch stopped for a second. He hadn’t gotten such treatment last time. Not much since he had to hide it from both Nunnally and Sayoko so the only check up he could do was checking himself in the mirrors for obvious injuries at least until the Black Knights grew in number. 

Shirley smiled at Milly. “I can help you too Milly.” Milly agreed with a curt nod and both women left for the kitchen. Lelouch could sense a silent communication between them but couldn’t do much about it since Nunnally was holding him firmly in place to check him. 

Kallen spoke from her seat. “Rivalz you can call Ohgi and Tamaki too not sure about Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile but try them too. I’m pretty sure they must have came to the base and Suzaku must be with Lloyd and Cecile looking at his statistics.” She said as Rivalz fumbled with his radio’s controls. 

Nunnally spoke to him softly as she checked him up. “Big brother please take a personal doctor when you form the Black Knights.” She pleaded. Sue feared what could happen to him if he didn’t take his health seriously. 

“Of course. There will Rakshata too right? How was she? Will she join us this time too?” he asked to be sure. Nunnally smiled as she thought of the Indian woman that had seemed like a angel compared to Lloyd who had asked to continue his Knightmare research constantly. 

“Of course she will. Didn’t you listen to Lloyd brother? She extremely respected you and it wouldn’t surprise me to see her here as soon as your first accomplishments come in.” she took a deep breath as she was about to talk about something Lelouch could reject. “Big brother… I am going to come to Lake Kawaguchi. I… I think you could panic from seeing Big sister Euphy.” Lelouch tensing up at her name proved her point. 

“But what about you Nunnally? What if you get noticed? What if Euphy notices you? Even Cornelia can’t stop her then.” Lelouch asked weakly. He was weak at the thought of seeing Euphemia once again, without her knowing anything. Another shocking thought came although he had thought of this earlier it didn’t decrease the thought’s shock value. What if Euphy was back too? Just like Shirley she could be back too. Shirley was the example of someone who was sent back while being dead. 

“Euphy can be back too brother. And I can just hide myself. I won’t throw myself to danger I promise.” She said hoping to convince her brother. 

“No screaming, no calling the soldiers elevens.” He made sure to look at Nina who looked down shamefully at her blatant racism in past. “No panicking and no acting without thinking.” Nunnally beamed at his acceptance. “Now, I thought about Euphy being back and our plans can change with that.” Nunnally nodded in agreement as Euphemia being back could change so much especially in Lelouch’s and Suzaku’s ways. 

Soon enough Rivalz connected with everyone except Villetta and Jeremiah. “Ahh I’m so glad at having Suzaku once again. %100 statistics, I tell you Cecile there is nothing more satisfying than looking at this screen. Come on now Suzaku smile at least slightly!” Lloyd’s cheerful voice came. Suzaku’s slightly hurt voice followed. 

“Yeah, It’s great eating a bullet head on then going on to a forced operation with a machine so cumbersome I can’t even believe I got %100.” He ranted fervently. Lelouch perked up at his mention of the bullet. 

“You okay? We couldn’t talk much since both of us had work to do.” He asked. 

“I’m okay. It’s just that it has been so long since I got a wound like that since what? I think about since my fight with Kallen. Are you alright? Shooting Clovis must not been a good experience.” Suzaku said. He remembered how his fight with Kallen was and it gave him goose bumps. 

“Not that good. Anyway I don’t want to talk about it now. Let’s wait until Milly and Shirley comes to talk.” Lelouch said. 

“Wait a minute she is back too?!” Suzaku said shocked. He had asked what other people from radio wanted ask unconsciously.

“Yeah, a dead person… I’m guessing you know what this could mean.” Lelouch said softly. 

“Yeah, Euphy… shit” Suzaku said hoarsely. 

“Lelouch we should go then, the military should soon be here to arrest Suzaku.” Cecile interrupted. Lelouch’s jaw tightened as he thought about Britannia’s treatment of it’s prisoners. Especially a prisoner accused of killing a prince. 

“They will torture you again.” He muttered darkly. 

“Yeah.” Suzaku said weakly. Lelouch breathed deeply. 

“Be alright okay? As soon as your news come out we will come. I will handle the Black Knights. Ohgi, the same train I will use the phone trick once more to make it believable.” Lelouch said. Nunnally smiled unconsciously, they were reconciling. 

“Alright, you be good too. See you later in chains.” They disconnected quickly after that poor joke. Ohgi agreed with Lelouch. They would have to act quickly if they wanted Suzaku unharmed. Mostly at least. Ohgi had seen the torture done to Suzaku and he was sure Britannia wouldn’t wait even a bit to torture the ‘murderer’. 

Shirley and Milly came soon to talk about details and the day went quickly as they talked about the details. At the end, when Ohgi and Tamaki had disconnected Milly said that she and Shirley had something to say. 

“Lelouch I want to work as Black Knights’ head of information, espionage and public relations. Shirley wants to work as my secretary.” Lelouch looked at her in shock as he hadn’t expected this to happen. 

“Milly… what? What about Diethard? What about your family? What about Shirley’s family?” he asked calmly as he could. 

“Lelouch if you think that I will leave you with that slimy bastard you must have forgotten me. I refuse to let you go near him. If you think I don’t have the experience you are sincerely wrong. I have been doing journalism for one year and half now and you can ask everyone who has came back to learn I was one of the best in the world. For my family, talk with grandpa Ruben and you will see how he would support your rebellion. I want you to talk to him, I know he will accept. About Shirley, she doesn’t have to come with us you didn’t make these radios for fun right? We also have our cellphones and Nina or anyone within the scientist team can make them untraceable.” She said confidently at the points she made. 

Lelouch sighed tiredly but quickly shook his head at the sad expression on Shirley’s face. “Do all of you agree with her points? Was she really that good?” He asked to everyone in the room. All of them agreed confidently, especially Nina, Nunnally and Kallen. 

“To be honest I wasn’t able to talk with most of my old friends until meeting up to watch ‘the truth’ but whenever the news were opened on our lab she was the one reporting it. Also most of the debates about the elections were supervised and directed by her, the English and Japanese speaking countries at least.” Nina said. Kallen nodded while smiling in nostalgia. 

“I remember how she supervised Ohgi’s first election’s debates. They were the funniest things to watch.” She laughed a little as she thought about the debates that had nearly turned into fights as things got heated. 

“Also, she served as our minister of intelligence for one year and I’m glad to say she was seen as one of the best in her position of all time.” Nunnally added. 

“How did she pass to minister of intelligence from a journalist?” Lelouch asked in surprise. 

“She had the connections and talent as we saw later on.” Nunnally answered him. 

“Also watching Diethard helped a lot. He may be a slimy snake but he knew his job.” Milly said. 

“Do you two know what you are getting into? I am not going to ask you to not to throw yourselves into danger because that would be disrespectful to anyone who has thrown their lives for my cause.” Lelouch said warningly. Milly smiled confidently. 

“Bold of you to assume that we wouldn’t throw our lives away for your cause.” She said. Lelouch was silent from his surprise. People had been saying how they would do everything to support him but he wasn’t expecting such a bold claim. 

“Thanks.” He muttered. Milly smiled sadly at his lost expression.

“We told you that we would support you no matter what didn’t we? You have nothing to hide so please be more relaxed and talk with us more.” She said. Lelouch nodded. 

He had friends who knew him and he had their loyalties. He could talk now. He had nothing to hide. 

Kallen coughed awkwardly. “We can end this meeting if you want to. I have to check my mom.” Lelouch nodded as a thought came into his mind. 

“Kallen… is your mother okay?” he asked softly as he knew how her family was one of her weak spots. She smiled happily as she thought about her relationship with her mother and how it was going so good. 

“She is okay, now that you know, I talk to her. She seems calm now we sometimes talk in my room. I’m not letting her fall to that damn drug once again.” She said determinedly. 

Lelouch smiled happily at her own happiness. “Good, I’m glad you’re fixing your relationship with her.” Kallen frowned as she thought about his own relationship with his mother, or rather the lack of it. 

“Lelouch I’m sorry about Marianne. I’m sorry you were so alone while trying to deal with that. We should have stood next to you.” Lelouch shook his head firmly. 

“No, how could you know what happened at that island? The only ones to know was Suzaku and C.C and the only reason they knew was that they were with me.” he said. This was not comforting in his eyes, this was pure fact. “Well, let’s finish the meeting for today. I need to take care of my Geass.” He added as he clutched his new glasses. It would raise questions surely and it showed his geass directly. 

“How will you control it in one night?” Nina asked timidly. 

“I have to. C.C getting eye contacts would take too much time.” He said bluntly. 

C.C scowled at his words but didn’t deny them. Everyone got up to leave for their homes. After saying goodbye to everyone Nunnally and Lelouch left soon followed by C.C. 

They came to their residence soon enough. It was still not that late so Nunnally and C.C sat down to talk while Lelouch made dinner for all of them. Sayoko went with Lelouch to help him. 

C.C let out a relieved breath as she had changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She laid on Nunnally’s lap as she was watching the news. There wasn’t anything about Suzaku’s arrestment so it was going to be released tomorrow Nunnally thought to herself. 

She yelped as C.C started talking since she was deep in her thoughts. It caused C.C to giggle amusedly before continuing seriously. “Nunnally I’m going to talk to him about Mao. I’m going to take care of him as soon as I can.” Nunnally nodded. 

“I was going to talk to him too about Cornelia. It’s obvious he is doubting her change. Was he… you know okay after seeing you?” she asked as a sad expression covered her face. 

“He was obviously hiding his feelings a lot. Lelouch… I wasn’t truthful with him. I blatantly trusted in Charles and his plan even though in the end I would be resurrected. I failed to kill Mao. He had to go through so much because of me and it wasn’t just about Geass. He… he is angry at me and the worst thing is he is right to be angry. The weight on his shoulders would have been infinitely lesser if I had told him about Mao and especially Charles.” She sighed sadly. Nunnally said nothing as she started to toy with the woman’s green hair comfortingly. 

They stayed like that until Lelouch called from the kitchen to the dinner and C.C got up then put Nunnally on her wheelchair. Both woman went to the kitchen excitedly as they had gotten very hungry and sweet smell kept coming from the kitchen. 

The dinner was eaten in silence as two of them were devouring their meals and Lelouch was watching Nunnally in shock as he hadn’t seen her eat like this in a very long time. Sayoko simply watched him with a amusing smile she tried to hide without result. 

Nunnally finished her food finally to see Lelouch glaring mockingly at C.C. “What did you do to my sister?” he asked. C.C raised her hands in a surrender fashion. 

“I didn’t do anything else than introducing her to the world of food and taking joy in it.” She said innocently. Nunnally looked confused and tilted her head. She didn’t notice but she looked adorable while doing that. 

Lelouch smiled at her as a somber tone took over the room. “I’m glad we’re back. I can do so much better this time.” He said. 

Nunnally frowned at him. “We will do much better brother. You will be much more relaxed this time brother.” She gulped before continuing. “Brother I noticed you were doubting yourself and big sister’s change.” He was quick to answer her. 

“To be honest, yes, I don’t know much but, how much can she change?” he asked her. 

“That is for you to see brother. I’m certain that you will see so much change in her it will change your perspective. I just want you to give her a chance.” She told him. Lelouch nodded. 

“Okay I will try to talk to her in Saitama.” He agreed. C.C was next to speak. 

“Lelouch we were going to talk about Mao…” She said nervously. 

“Yeah. So you want to take care of him by yourself. How exactly?” he asked. 

“By using myself as a bait and getting him into a secured place I will kill him.” She explained. 

“I could be used as a bait too.” Lelouch said questioningly.

“You’re missing my whole point Lelouch. I don’t want you to get hurt. And don’t tell me that you already got into a near death situation. This whole business is my fault and I will be the one to handle it.” She said firmly. 

“C.C please. Please handle this perfectly.” He said pleadingly. 

Sadness washed over C.C as she remembered her failure first time was the reason he was like this. “One night Lelouch. I will finish it, I promise you.” She said determinedly. 

Nunnally let out a yawn as today’s tiredness came to her. “Brother can we sleep now? You should be tired too. You need to get yourself a good sleep.” Lelouch nodded. He smiled widely at her concern. They were in her bed. It had became a routine that neither of them never thought of changing for three nights. Of course this time there was the addition of C.C. Nunnally and C.C had taken him in middle of them. All of them snuggled together tightly as they could. It bought a great peace upon him.

He got up after both of them slept and sat down on a chair. He looked at himself in the mirror while constantly trying to deactivate his geass. He had tried to do that while he was ‘Demon Emperor’ and it hadn’t worked since he didn’t have the will for it. But now he was focusing intensely on it. 

He didn’t know how much time passed, he didn’t feel anything, even tiredness. But after focusing so much on it his head hurt, it suddenly deactivated and left him with tiredness that made him almost fall down. He was caught by a smiling C.C who pouted at him. 

“You shouldn’t leave the bed without warning the ones beside you.” She told him angrily. “You will have to make me pizza for that.” 

He was only able to say, “Well that saves me from paying Pizza Hut.” Before passing out. C.C looked down at him proudly before getting both of them to bed. 

The next day passed without any kind of action until afternoon. The principal had them attend to Clovis’ funeral. They didn’t go to their home though, instead they stayed until Jeremiah called Lelouch to talk about Kewell and how their plan went. 

“He took the bait my lord. I didn’t even have to tell him about Suzaku and blaming him. He told me his ‘brilliant’ idea and asked me for permission as the leader of Purist Faction. He is going to hold Suzaku’s trial tomorrow and is about to announce his involvement and Clovis’ death. Open the news and you will see.” He said happily. 

“Thank you Jeremiah. You will make a full recovery I hope?” Lelouch asked. 

“Yes my lord. Your aim was precisely on my nonlethal points. Thank you for your concern.” He said gratefully. 

“I would visit you but it would be very dangerous. I have to pick up my Zero outfit too…” he said thoughtfully. 

“Then I expect to see you in your full grace tomorrow sir.” Jeremiah said. 

Lelouch smirked. “You will see me alright. The news are starting soon Jeremiah. I will call you later. Please take care of yourself.” 

“Thank you sir. Good luck to you.” With that they disconnected. 

Everyone got up from their job as the news started. Kewell came onscreen looking fake as hell. “Jeremiah was really a great actor. Look at him acting all fake. Even Villetta is looking at him disgustingly.” Lelouch said amusedly. 

Milly and the others couldn’t help but agree with him. “Well the public would eat it up though.” Milly said. Shirley snorted uncharacteristically beside her. 

“The public could eat up whatever they said.” She said. Kewell continued to proudly announce they had caught the ‘suspected’ murderer of Clovis and how they would try him justly tomorrow. 

Lelouch sighed as he was about to get out of the council room. “I should order my Zero outfit to get it this night. See you guys later. C.C get Nunnally okay? You two can order whatever you want if you get hungry.” He said as he left. He cringed visibly as he heard both girls he had addressed giggling madly. 

“Shouldn’t have said that.” He muttered to himself. 

He went to the tailor he had went last time and gave him the order using his Geass. After learning he could take it this night he let out a relieved breath and left for his home to eat since he had gotten hungry and rest a little. 

When he came to his house there was a lot less pizzas than he had expected. C.C and Nunnally had shown their humility as leaving out a pizza for him. He ate it quickly and went to the living room to watch something to pass the time. C.C and Nunnally were there too and he sat on the opposite couch. 

C.C spoke after some time. “Lulu can I come with you? I wanted to go for a walk.” She asked. 

“Yeah sure. You should stay out of the shop though. And wear one of my hoodies.” He said then added, “Nunnally you will be alright right? Sayoko will be with you too.” He asked. 

“Of course brother. I will spend some time with Sayoko then go to bed if you come too late.” She said. 

Lelouch nodded then looked at the time. Seeing as it was about time he sent C.C to prepare. Soon after that they left the house. 

They spent the time on the road to chit chat. Lelouch got his outfit and they went home. 

Lelouch went to sleep earlier than them since tomorrow was a important day for the Black Knights and Zero. 

The next day, Kallen went to Tokyo Tower with Ohgi, Tamaki and some other resistance members in cover coming with her. 

It went just like last time and they boarded the train Lelouch had pointed them into. And there he stood, Zero, the man of miracles, leader of Black Knights and the man they had betrayed. Ohgi, Tamaki and Kallen tried to hide their pain and show surprise and the others were shocked with one of them calling him a ‘joker’. Then after passing the tunnel he spoke. 

“My name is Zero. How did you find my sightseeing?” Zero asked. Tamaki replied angrily as much as he could. 

“Hah! Sightseeing he says.” He said with one of the members backing him up. 

“Yeah! Lose the mask too. How are we supposed trust somebody without a face?” he asked. 

“What if there is a dangerous thing that this mask protects you from?”

“What is it hiding then?” Kallen asked acting nervous. 

Zero clicked his fingers and suddenly civilians flooded the wagon. 

“What the hell?”

“How did he get all of them to do this? Hypnosis or something like that?!” 

Zero clicked his fingers again and they left it. “This is the thing the mask protects you from. I have a power that allows me to control the person I make eye contact with. While I can control it sometimes it can go haywire.” He continued at their afraid and disgusted faces. “Yeah, I know it sounds disgusting to control a human being. As such I will give you a chance to leave now. The only thing I will do is wipe your memories of this day.”

All eyes were on Ohgi but he didn’t even inch a bit. “Continue, Zero.” He said. 

“I will prove my hate of Britannia and it’s injustice disgusting system this day by saving Suzaku Kururigi from his unjust trial but I will require up to three people.” Zero said calmly. 

Nagata spoke up. “Who would believe you? And Kururigi is a traitor!” he was silenced by Kallen, Tamaki and Ohgi’s raised hands. “What? Are you guys crazy!?”

Ohgi replied by saying “We have one chance Nagata. And I believe this man… Especially if he is the one who saved us at Shinjuku Ghetto.”

Nagata could only watch in disbelief as they left the train. At last the other members left as well in silence. 

Zero, Tamaki, Kallen and Ohgi entered the workshop and they modified one of the cars they found out to be similar to Clovis’ car. It was easier than last time since they knew the car and Tamaki was with them increasing the manpower. 

In the end they rode to the trial with Kallen at the driver seat. Zero ordered Tamaki and Ohgi to wait the exact place they had waited last time. 

They made it to the convoy holding Suzaku with the ‘poison’ capsule on the car. It was Kewell who was guarding the trial and Suzaku along with Villetta. There was many ‘proud’ Britannians, definitely as much as last time. 

Kallen rode the car until Kewell called over angrily. “Hey! Who do you think you are to use our prince’s car? Get out of the car! Now!” 

Zero stood up from his seat and leaped as the roof burned showing the sky. He looked at Kewell directly as he spoke. “My name is… Zero!” he said mysteriously. 

Kewell choked back a laugh as he heard the man. “Hah! Zero? Degenerates like you belong on a gallows tree! Lose the mask, terrorist!” Lelouch smirked behind his mask. The man was more aggressive than Jeremiah. If he called him out even a little bit Kewell would take the bait. He was really good at taking the bait Lelouch thought. 

Outside he didn’t do anything else than clicking his finger causing the former hiding ‘poison’ capsule to show it’s face. It was really enjoyable seeing Kewell almost have a heart attack from seeing the ‘poison’. 

“Please don’t shoot me Mr.Kewell! You wouldn’t want to miss and create a tragedy don’t you?” he asked cockily as if he knew what went though the man’s head. 

“Goddamn bastard… What do you want?!” he asked/screamed. 

“Simple! This for Private Suzaku Kururigi.” He said as he pointed at Suzaku. Speaking of Suzaku the damn pig had beat him up pretty badly. Even worse than Jeremiah had done actually.

“Impossible! Do you know this man’s crime? He murdered our beloved prince! He shall face his justice!” 

A silence. Footstep sounds that was surely Diethard’s. “Then Kewell, Justice has been raped today! For it was I who killed Prince Clovis!” he bellowed as he looked directly at the slimy bastard’s camera. 

“What!? You crazy bastard…” Kewell shouted. Lelouch tutted as he signaled Kallen to ride towards Kewell. 

“You don’t want everyone to know about Blue right Kewell?” he said. Lelouch smirked as the soldiers guarding Suzaku mutter among themselves. He had planted the seed now to continue it…

“Huh what do you mean? What Blue!?” Kewell asked nervously. 

Instead of answering he activated his Geass as the car got closer to Kewell enough to use it. 

“You will do everything in your power to help us escape with your prisoner.” He ordered while looking directly at Kewell’s eyes. 

“I will do everything in my power to help you escape with my prisoner.” He muttered before barking a order at the guards. “Release the prisoner now!” 

The guards talked among themselves but in the end none of them defied the orders of superior. Suzaku was released and some guards tried to stop their escaped along with a unwilling Villetta but Kewell held some of them off while they successfully escaped thanks to the colorful gas Lelouch released just as they started escaping. Kewell being only able to hold some of them off proved just how good Jeremiah was with Knightmare Frames. They jumped down to the place Tamaki and Ohgi awaited them. 

From that point Ohgi drove insanely fast to get to the HQ. When they came to the place the first thing they did was getting rid of the chain as Suzaku couldn’t speak with them on. 

“They hurt you plenty. Fucker… this takes all my guilt about him.” Lelouch said angrily as he checked Suzaku out for any lethal injuries. 

Suzaku chuckled hoarsely. “Is this the time I say that terrorism is not the solution?” he asked sarcastically. 

Lelouch smiled sadly at the sarcasm. “Yeah you also have to ramble about how Britannia can be changed inside.” He said. 

Suzaku coughed and Lelouch called Kallen over to have her give water to him. Suzaku chuckled once again after he finished the water bottle. “Huh, I didn’t even give you water… I didn’t even question you while I had you without any chances of escape. We could have worked together…” he rambled. Lelouch shook his head. 

“Well, we have another chance now.” He released a big sigh at the thoughts that went through his head. “We’re going to face Euphy too… She can be back too… I may be about to face the sister I shot.” He said hopelessly. 

“If she is like Shirley and watched ‘the truth’ I doubt she will ever forgive me too. I didn’t tell her about killing my father, she will know about the things I have done at Europa United with brainwashed ‘Julius Kingsley’ at my side, she will know about the atrocities I committed and how I let you be brainwashed. So yeah, I’ll have a lot to answer.” He said sadly. “Well, I should go to my trial so that the Purists doesn’t kill all the elevens. Goodbye Lelouch.” They hugged one last time.

“See you later Suzaku. Look after yourself until you come to Ashford Academy.” That made Suzaku stop and look at him surprised. 

“You think Euphy will let me go there once again?” he asked and Lelouch nodded smiling. 

“Yeah I think so. Even if she doesn’t Cornelia will especially if her change is big as Nunnally likes to imply.”

A big grin broke out in Suzaku’s face. Lelouch mock glared at him. “What’s up with that big grin?” if anything it grew after his question. 

“You wouldn’t get it. Let’s talk after Saitama okay? See you later.” Suzaku said. He left the HQ much more uplift thanks to Lelouch’s assurance and question. 

Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki entered the room. “Are you okay?” Kallen asked softly. 

“Yeah. Just had a question creating talk with Suzaku.” He answered her.

Tamaki yawned loudly. “Can we go home? I couldn’t get much sleep from nervousness.” Ohgi nodded agreeing with Tamaki. 

“Yeah sure. Let’s talk tomorrow. Milly and Shirley have something to reveal.” He said before all of them departed for their homes. 

Lelouch had a small talk with the home residents insuring them everything had went perfectly and how Suzaku was okay now. After that all of them went to much deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading. Please comment your thoughts, questions or criticisms. Comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented, liked or followed the story!


End file.
